Collosus's Love
by Blaze-LoganLover
Summary: Collosus is in love. The only problem is that the woman he loves is already married to Logan Wolverine . Can he win her love or should he just move on. Please read and review. Thanx. I decided to continue this story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-Men I never will.I wish I did but thats not gonna happen. Emma and Evie are my characters. No suing me cuz my best friend and I created them. Thanx. _

_-Blaze_

_**Summary/ Background:**_

Emma and Evie are fraternal twins. They came to Xavier's school for gifted youngsters a few years ago. Logan (aka. Wolverine) fell in love with Emma but they are now engaged. Evie is going out with Pyro. Collosus has secretly loved Emma ever since he saw her. Should he keep his love a secret or tell someone. All in all there's a whole lotta lovin going on. LOL

A/N: My character Emma, IS NOT EMMA FROST! So for all of you confused its not her. My character has strawberry blonde hair and red/orange eyes. Her mutant ability is to make not living objects explode.

A/N: I removed this story from the movie section and placed in under the comic section cuz my best friend Evie reminded me that Collosus is more in the comic then he is in the movie. So thanx Evie.

_**Colossus's Love**_

_"Emma... funny how the name can roll off of one's tongue when its spoken. Yes Emma, she is my dream girl, with her amazing strawberry blonde hair that barely reaches her butt and how her red/orange eyes captivate me. Don't ask me why they just do. They seem to show her emotions extremely well. Any way I'm pretty sure I could never have her in the first place since she is married to Logan. Yes they seem to be great together, though something seems different about her and Logan. Sure they seem to love each other but I sense a strange feeling coming from Emma when I am near her. Let me explain how I started to fall for her. She was already married to Logan. Hell I was the best man at the wedding... any way before they were married Emma died... yes I said that she died. I was extremely heart broken but you should have seen Logan he seemed to be dying to himself in a way. But then she was brought back to life by some crazy scientist. I was shocked as was everyone else. My dream girl was back. _

_After only being married a year Emma got pregnant. The only problem was that Logan and the rest of the X-Men were kidnapped and Emma was scared to death. Her sister Evie and I talked her out of trying to help save them. A few months later on I was in the workout room and Evie asked me If I had feelings for Emma, she dragged the truth out of me. After leaving the workout room I was walking by the library and I heard someone fall. Then I heard Emma cry out. I ran into the library scared to death that something really bad happen to Emma. The worst had come to pass. Emma had fallen from a chair. She ended up losing her baby. Logan was angry about this. Thinking that it was her fault. He treated her completely different after that day. I was trying to comfort her through the loss of her baby and the way Logan was treating her but I don't think it was helping her any"_

"Peter...hello...Peter man, come back." said Pyro.

"What... oh, sorry." replied Colossus.

"What's your problem? asked Pyro.

"Nothing..." said Colossus.

"Yea whatever man. You need to really stop thinking about Emma. Your starting to freak me out." said Pyro.

"I wasn't thinking about her." said Colossus.

"Right... look I gotta get outta here. I'm gonna go out with Evie tonight. Chill out man." Pyro said with a mischievous grin on his face.

Pyro got up from the table and left the room. As I watched him leave I began to think about Emma again. I left the kitchen and headed to the den. When I got to the den Emma was there.

_Emma... seeing her again today brings the light into my life..again. She seems to bring light into everybody's life. Every one loves her-_

"Hey..." said Emma.

"Oh, hey. What are you doing?" asked Colossus.

"Watching TV but there's nothing good on." said Emma while turning off the TV.

Noticing the monopoly box on the shelf I got an idea.

"Wanna play Monopoly?" said Colossus.

"Sure" replied Emma.

_Great I get to play Monopoly with her. I better grab the box and sit on the couch before I look like an idiot._

Colossus grabs the box and sits down on the couch next to Emma. Colossus and Emma begin to play the game.

_I feel like I should do something. She seems kind of sad as we play this game. She looks at me, and smiles. I feel like I should kiss her or something. I lean down and place my lips against hers. She hesitates but only for a moment. I lean her onto the couch and continue to kiss her. Suddenly a door opens. I have a feeling that it is Logan. Emma jerks out from under me and shoves me off of her. I fall like an idiot onto the ground. Shirtless no less. Logan glares at us from where he stands. He starts yelling... though I can't hear a word he says because my ears are buzzing from embarrassment. Emma leaves the couch to go after Logan but he is already gone. My god that was embarrassing. I can't believe I kissed her. I mean she's Logan's girl... well... she was I don't know what's going to happen to their marriage now. I think I should go hide out in my room until this blows over. _

_10:00 P.M._

_It's late and I'm very hungry. I think I'm going to go down to the kitchen to eat something. I still can't stop thinking about what happened today. I now know that I am in love with this girl... Em... _

_Now what to eat now that I am in the kitchen. Orange chicken, sorry Pyro but I'm hungry. I know he will get me back for it later. _

After eating Colossus went back upstairs to his room. He stops in his tracks when he sees a very distressed Emma coming downstairs. She has a dazed/sad/upset look on her face.

"Emma, hey are you alright?" asked Colossus.

"Yea, I guess. Look I gotta go. See ya." replied Emma.

"Em?" said Colossus.

Emma continues to walk continues to go back to his room and he goes to sleep.

_A week later everything seemed to blow over. Emma and Logan are divorced?_ _Yes divorced. Remember that night on the stairs. Yea Emma later told me that she saw Logan in bed with another woman. The next day Emma divorced him. _

_Now its been a few monthes. I think she has had enough time to get over the dumbass Logan. I think its time for me to make my move. I hope she doesn't blow me off. She's out in the garden right now. Maybe I'll go talk to her now._

Colossus finds Emma outside in the garden.

"Hey" said Colossus.

"Hi" replied Emma.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" asks Colossus.

"Sure." said Emma.

_Great she is now gonna be all for me. Wow I sound crazy. I just want to ask her out in the meadow. She loves that place. Its nice... for a meadow. I guess._

"Emma, I know we have feelings for each other, why don't we show them?" asked Colossus.

"I never said I had feelings for you Peter." said Emma.

_What! Hell now I'm confused then what was she feeling in the den!_

"Then was that thing in the den nothing to you? Asked Colossus.

"I didn't say that either." said Emma.

"Then what are you saying?" asked Colossus.

Emma pulls Colossus's head towards her. She kisses him aggressively.

_Oh,_

"Are we together then? Asked Colossus.

" I'll give you a second to think about that Sherlock." replied Emma smiling at him mischeviously.

She kissed him again but gently this time.

"Alright then." said Colossus.

_Alright then is right. Things are starting to look up for me. Damn I love her. Not that I'm gonna tell her that any time soon.. I think I'll take her out tonight. She deserves it after all the hells she's been through these past few monthes. Big shot Pyro will most likely be shocked... I will never let Emma go. I will never treat her bad. I love her._

The End!

A/N: I hope you all liked it. I love reviews so please write some. I think I'm gonna write a sequal. Tell me if I should. Thanx for all your support. And thanx to my sister and best friend Evie (Havana Girl) and one of my bestfriends Rikku (Bree-2006) I love ya both. Thanx everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. Blah, blah, blah. you know the story.

A/N: I plan to write different chapters alternating between Emma's POV and Collosus's POV. After I get through the whole 1st Chapter in Emma's POV I will continue with the story. I just wanted all of you to understand how Emma feels in all of this. Thank you for bearing with me.

A/N: This is Emma's POV of Collosus's love. How she felt in all of this and how she feels about Collosus.

Chapter 2:

_"Why! Why is it so hard for Logan to forgive me. He's my husband. I didn't purposely fall of that damn chair. What is so hard to forgive. I mean I lost a child too. My kid died just like his did...What am I saying I probably shouldn't have been standing on that chair trying to get that damn book in the first place. I probably should have asked Peter to get it for me or something...Peter... Why am I suddenly thinking about him all of a sudden..."_

"Emma...hey sis are you alright" asks Evie with a very concerned look on her face as she walks slowly over to me.

"What...oh nothing. I was just thinking." Said Emma trying to convince her sister that she was alright.

"Are you thinking about the baby... and Logan" asked Evie with some uncertainty in her voice as she sits next to her sister.

"I'm trying to figure out what to do to make Logan love me again." replied Emma.

"Em...he does love you. He just is going through a rough time right now with the loss of the baby and all." Said Evie completely oblivious to what she just said to her sister.

"I'm going through a rough time too. Did he ever think about that! Couples need each other when they loose a child and right now I feel more alone then I have ever felt before." Emma said with anger and pain in her voice.

Emma's outburst made Evie practically jump off the couch. Evie leaves the couch and sits down in a chair.

"Just go talk to him. See if you two can work this out. It will get better I promice." replied Evie who now was trying to calm her sister down to keep her from blowing up anything.

"Alright maybe I will. Thanx Evie." replied Emma.

"Any time Em." Evie said with compassion in her voice.

Emma leaves the room in hopes of finding her husband.

Meanwhile Logan is in the kitchen drinking a beer.

(A/N: Since the mansion is technically a school the beer is probably smuggled in. LOL)

Suddenly Emma walks in.

"Hey" Emma said shyly and timidly to her husband.

"Hi" replied a gruff sounding Logan.

Emma stared at him for a moment trying to figure out what to tell him

_"I don't understand why your doing this to me Logan but please just hear me out. I love you Logan I don't want to loose you...I hope I can get this out without sounding too harsh. I don't want to loose him..."_

"Logan, I'm freakin tired of having to put up with your damn attitude" Emma said in a stern voice.

Logan continues to look at her. Kinda in shock at what she just said to him.

_"Alright...didn't go as smoothly as I thought it would. I probably should have been calmer then I was."_

"Look, this has been hard on me too. I can't understand why you think I am not your equal in this. Were partners so why can't we get through this together rather then you freakin treating me like I'm no better then the dirt you walk on." Emma said in a calmer voice.

"Emma...If you think I don't love you its not true. I just need to get through this alone. Its hard enough to look at you knowing...feeling like it was your fault in the first place..." replied an uncompassionate Logan.

_Did he just say that? Is he serious. Did he seriously just tell me that it was my fault that I killed our baby. He didn't... He wouldn't...Ah hell no"_

"Fine! if thats the way you feel about it I'll leave you alone you son of a bitch." Emma shouted as she blew up the beer bottle in his hand.

She didn't wait for his reaction to what she said. She left him alone in the kitchen flabergasted.

(A/N: Thats the end of Chapter 2. This story in Emma's Point of View is not over yet so stay tuned. The next chapter is the part when Collosus meets up with Emma in the den. So stay tuned.)

A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers. You all mean so much to me. Its been wonderful.

_Response to the Reviewers:_

_**evelynbee: **Thank you Izzy for the review. I will keep going with this chapter. Your support means alot to me.Thanx._

_**ZILENABLACK: **Thank you for reviewing. Thanx for thinking my story is good. I will continue this story. I thought it was going ot be a sequal but I just decided to keep going and make multiple chapters. Thanx._

_**Jean1: **Thank you for reviewing. Thanks for taking the time to read my story.I know it needs more proof reading and I will try to do that. I will continue this story thanx for thinking the story is good. _

_**Havana Girl: **Wow. My wonderful sister Evie. Thanx for reading my story. See I do listen to you...Well some of the time. Thanx for your support. I will continue this story. I don't want the readers getting mad. I hope you like this chapter. See you later. Love Emma (aka. Blaze)_

**A/N: Thanks to all my readers who have read and reviewed my story. If you didn't read and review in time for you to me to put you on my response list your still thanked. You all will not be forgotten. Thank you all**

**Luv Blaze-LoganLover**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. Sigh...Any ways X-men is not mine. No suing.

Chapter 3:

(A/N: Sorry about going back and forth between first person and third person I think I will just stay with third person. Any way's on with the story.)

Emma was sitting in the library for an hour now trying to decide what she was going to do about her anger and her obviously failing marriage. She was so confused. Logan was so caring when they were first dating. Stealing kisses when he could while in his bedroom or the garage. Wherever it was it was sweet and loving. Now he never kissed her. It seemed like they were getting farther and farther apart and she couldnt stop the train wreak that was bound to happen. She hated the fact that they were getting farther apart. She truly loved him but that nagging feeling in the back of her head kept coming back to haunt her.

When they first got married it seemed still really good. He was still that sweet loving man. Sure he was gruff and had somewhat of a temper he was never angry with her, until that day that her world came crashing done just like she had done off the chair.

Now she was alone in that same library on the brink of tears knowing that the end of their marriage was near. She needed something to get her mind off of this problem...

Emma decided to just turn on the TV and not think about her marraige problems. She needed a distraction.

Emma turned on the TV and just started flipping through the channels. Suddenly she saw a commercial for a metal cleaner and started laughing histerically. The commercial reminded her of Collosus. Why she didn't know. She figured that since he can transform himself into a life size hunk of metal that the commercial kinda fit.

(A/N: Did I just write that. Sorry for the cheesiness. Yes I am also apoligizing to you Evie cuz ur gonna so think that was so stupid. N E ways back to the story.)

All the commercial did was get her mind off her problems for a second. Suddenly someone entered the room. Emma turned her head to see Collosus walk in. Emma blushed slightly though unsure why she would blush.

"Hey" Emma said with a small smile.

"Hi" Collosus responded while walking to the couch and sitting next to her.

"Whatcha doing?" Collosus asked.

"I was watching TV but there's nothing good on." Emma replied while switching the TV off.

"Wanna play Monopoloy" asked Collosus with a slight grin.

"Sure" Emma replied.

Emma watched as Collosus walked over the the shelf where the games were held and picked up the box. Then he sat down next to her closer then he was before and put the box on the table. Collosus started to set up the game while Emma tried to figure out why her emotions were going crazy on her at this exact moment.

* * *

Logan was in the infirmary while Emma and Collosus were in the library. He was sitting alone obviously still flabergasted from Emma's comment to him in the kitchen. Suddenly Jean comes in.

"Logan..." Jean says. When she said that she sounded extremely disappointed in him.

"Jean" Logan replied.

" I don't like you treating Emma the way you are." Jean said.

"Why do you care?" asked an annoyed Logan.

"She's my friend Logan and I care about her. You should too for that matter... SHe's your wife she needs your love to get through all the hell she is going through now." RepliedJean while she walked over to a counter to start working on some of the medical files.

"When did you become a marriage counselor?" asked Logan.

"She's not healthy Logan. She hasnt been ever since that day... and she isnt eating well and she doesnt sleep. She needs you to love her. SHe needs you to make her know you care. Don't you love her Logan?" asked an extremely serious Jean.

"Yes I love her. More then she can know. Its just been hard and-"

"Then show her you love her. SHow her how much you care for her. She's loosing the will to fight you any more. I fear she's giving up on you." interrupted Jean.

"Alright." Logan replied while living Jean in the infirmary.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the library, Emma and Collosus are having a fun time in the library. They are enjoying the game of Monopoly and Emma feels that this game has made her happier momentarily. Emma then rolled the dice and one of them rolled off the coffee table. Emma reached for it from her crosslegged position on the couch but falls foreward. Luckily Collosus was so close to her that he was able to catch her. They both start laughing about the fact that she fell.

Emma didn't quickly get out of Collosus's arms. She was stuck breathing in his scent. She was snapped back into reality when she noticed how close she was to him. He was breathing in the scent of her coconut shampoo and was still holding onto her tightly. Emma started to separate from him but was un able to seperate due to the fact that she was staring into his beautiful eyes.

Suddenly Collosus leaned down and captured her lips with his. She was shocked at first. Unable or unwilling to separate from him. It felt so good to be kissed by someone... anyone for that matter. Emma then returned the kiss. She finally knew why...She Emma Jones was falling for Peter Rasputin the extremely handsome man that could transform himself into a metal giant.

"Peter...I can't" Emma said obviously concerned about what she was doing.

"Em..." replied Collosus with pain and unsurness in his voice and eyes.

Emma then finally gave in kissed him again. Collosus and Emma continued to kiss passionately until he took it a step further and took her shirt off. She soon followed and took his off. They continued to kiss heavily when someone entered the room...

Emma jumped off the couch while shoving Collosus to the floor. Emma looked at Logan and saw his features change from anger to pain and back to anger. She saw that he had a long stemmed red rosein his hand. She watched him walk towards her shirt that was on the floor. He looked down at it in disbelief. Emma walked towards Logan and stood in front of him. She started to bend down and pick the shirt from the ground but Logan beat her to it and he grabbed it before she could get it. He shoved it into her hands.

"Damnit Emma, Who the hell do you think you are!" Logan yelled

Logan throws the rose to the floor and starts to leave.

"Logan please..." Emma said with obvious tears starting to fall from her eyes.

Logan hesitated wanting to take his wife into his arms and hold her and make all this go away but in reality he knew he couldnt do that. Logan didn't turn back as he left his crying wife on the library floor.

(A/N: And thats it for this chapter at least. Yes I ended this chapter with partial cliff hanger, considering its not a real cliff hanger cuz all of you who have read it knows what happens to Emma and Logan and Emma and Collosus in Collosus's POV.. The next chapter will hopefully be the end of Emma's POV sections and will contain a new part of the Emma and Collosus story with all new story line and no old stuff. I hope all of you liked this story. Please read and review. Thanx to all my readers.

Response to the Reviewers:

Thank you all. Especially to Havana Girl, evelynbee, and bree-2006 (now with a new name.) Thanx to my best friends you are great. i thank you for ur support.

And thanx to the other reviewers that reviewed earlier in this story. You havent been forgotten. I just am really lazy right now because i just wrote this story for the past hour and im tired and dont wanna do any specific responses. Thank you and i promise for more personal responses to my reviewers in the next chapter. Thank you all so much. I love you guys all of ya.

Luv Blaze


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything.**

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry for not updating this chapter sooner. I just got extremely busy with school and stuff. Sorry. i promise to make it up to all of ya**.

_**Italics: Thoughts of the person.**_

_Its midnight. The rain has started to fall tremendously hard now. I sit here now. Afraid of my future with my husband. What I did was wrong and I know that. I hurt Logan. I shouldnt have. He is such a wonderful husband and I just regarded his love as just a leaf blowing in the wind. I hope he can find it some where in his heart to forgive him. I truly love him. I was just confused. I'm not confused now. I don't think I could be more understanding on what I have to do. I need to talk to him. I'll do anything. Anything to make him forgive me. I didnt mean what happened to happen. Not to us. I'll go to couseling. I need him to forgive me._

Emma got off the couch in the den and walked out to her car in the pouring rain. She was determined to find her husband and fix this problem that was caused by her confusion and stupidity. Emma walked out to her car and got in. Shutting the door quickly to keep the cold air and rain out. She sat still in the car starring out of the windshield looking at the rain fall making large drops splatter on the cold glass. She puts her keys in the ignition and starts her car. The hum of the engine streaks across the silence of the night like lightning across the dark sky. Emma takes a deep breath and pulls out of the large driveway.

* * *

Emma pulls up to a hotel bar and restaurant. Its Logan's favorite bar and place to eat so she figured she would find him. Emma gets out of her car and goes into the lobby of the hotel. She sees a man at the front desk. He looks like he could be the manager. 

"Hello sir. I was wondering if a man about 6 foot tall, with brown hair came in here tonight. He may have looked really pissed off." Emma said with a sad look.

The man looks at the girl. She looks like she could be no older than 20. She is soaked to the bone. Her strawberry blonde hair is wet and plastered to her head. Her face is wet and you can tell that she had been crying. Her make up was slightly running but he still thought that she was beautiful.

"Yes miss, a man by that description came in here about 3 hours ago. He sat at the bar over there for about an hour and then went up to a hotel room with some blonde woman." The manager said.

The manager watched as the girl's face fell. What he just said had hurt her very badly and he didn't know why. He watched as her face was filled with sadness and pain.

_No...please no. He can't be talking about Logan. Not my Logan. He wouldn't do that...Would he?... Please no. It can't true..._

"Are you sure it was him?" Emma asked.

The manager nodded.

"What room did they go to?" asked Emma eagerly with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"376, its on the 7th floor...

The manager didn't get to finish because Emma rushed towards the elevator as soon as he said those words.

* * *

Once to the seventh floor Emma's pace slowed. She was worried. Any one could tell that just by the look on her face. She didn't want to know the truth but she had to find out if what the manager said was true. 

Emma walked towards the room numbered 376. She didn't hear anything inside but that didnt tell her anything.

Emma slowly reached her hand towards the door knob with a shaky hand. She grasped it tightly and slowly opened the door. She walked in to the dark room and her suspision had been correct. There Logan was lying in bed naked with some blonde woman on top of him.

Emma let out a shriek of pain and sadness when she saw this. Unintensionally waking up her sleeping husband and the whore on top of him. Emma leaned against the wall with her hand over her mouth. Tears rolling down her already wet face. Logan sat up and saw his wife and then realised what had happened. He had gotten drunk and slept with this woman who he didn't even know. He watched as Emma cried and then he watched as she ran from the room in a flash. Logan got up quickly and started to dress when he heard tires shriek as Emma left the parking lot.

* * *

Emma sped home in her car. Tears were streaming down her face as she realised what she just saw. Crying wasn't a good thing to do as she was driving but she couldn't stop the tears from falling from her eyes. It just wasnt possible. 

Emma got to the mansion quicker then she thought possible and ran inside. SHe got into the front door and shut it behind her. Emma leaned against the hard dark wood and cried. She slid down the hard door and sat crouched on the floor not moving while crying.

Emma didn't want to be caught by any one wondering why she was so upset so she got up and hurried into her bedroom and shut the door. She threw herself on her bed that she had shared with her husband and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Emma woke the next morning to find the sun shining extremely brightly through the curtain on the window. The morning had come too soon for her and the last thing she wanted to do was get up and actually enjoy the day. Emma leaned against the headboard of the king size bed that she usually shared with her husband Logan. Emma's eyes surveyed the room which is usually empy but this morning it wasnt. Emma's eyes stopped on her husband, Logan, sitting in a chair across from the bed. He had been watching her sleep ever since he got home. Shortly after she cried herself to sleep. Emma's eyes locked with his as she fully relised that he was sitting across from him. Emma didn't know what to do. She had no idea what to say to him either. Emma just said the first thing that came to her mind. 

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked while masking her voice with coldness so that he couldn't hear how hurt she really was inside.

"I'm your husband Emma. I have a right to be here." Logan replied.

"Look I can't...I won't talk to you about this now..." Emma said as she rose from the bed and walked towards the bathroom.

Logan moved towards her blocking her path. He put his hands on her shoulders to hold her in place.

"Don't touch me" Emma said with actual coldness in her voice.

Logan removed his hands but still stood in front of her.

"We need to talk about this Em..." Logan replied with sadness and heartbreak in his voice.

"I told you. I can't right now. Emma replied while quickly walking past him and into the bathroom slamming the door in his face and locking it. Emma walked towards the shower and turned it on full blast.

Emma got undressed and into the shower. She let the water hit her body and relax her muscles. Steam started to float about the room as she showered unsure of what to do once she left the safety of the bathroom.

_I don't know what to do. Please any one help me. I can't deal with him now but if I must I guess I will._

Emma left the shower and wrapped herself in her sexy Victoria Secret robe that covered up the right spots. She let her hair fall wet down her back. Emma unlocked the door and walked into the bedroom praying that Logan had left. But he hadn't. He was still there waiting for her.

"Were not leaving this room until we figure out what we are going to do about this problem" Logan said.

"Are you really serious. You have the nerve to come in here and tell me that I can't leave my own bedroom until **_WE_** fix this. I wasn't the one who was at a hotel last night." Emma replied not caring that she was yelling.

Her yelling caused people to become curious and the other people of the mansion started to form a crowd around their bedroom door. Collosus was up front. He was quite worried about this her and he well being. Storm suddenly came down the hall and noticed the crowd. She told shooed everyone away because it wasnt polite to eavesdrop. Collosus went downstairs and waited at the staircase.

* * *

Back in the bedroom more yelling was going on. 

"Emma if it wasn't for you making out with Collosus in the den-"

"There you go again making it like everything is my fault-" Emma said while pulling on a pair of pants and a tank top.

"Emma I want to fix this." Logan replied sincerly.

"So do I Logan but I don't think it can be fixed." Emma said with pain in her voice.

Logan sits there staring at her not saying anything. What she said was not something he wanted to hear.

"Logan...Why would you do this...Why."

Logan lets out a frustrated sigh.

"If you wouldnt have-"

"Logan! There is a major difference between what I did and what you did. At least I didn't sleep with him. Did you ever think of that. Did you even think about how I felt while you were screwing her!... Ever since we lost our baby you treated my like I was nothing. And if you can't stop treating me like everthing was my fault maybe we would work...But obviously you can't let your ego down for one second. If you cant think of me for one second we aren't going to work. Maybe we were never meant to work out in the first place." Emma said with anger and pain in her voice.

Emma sits on a chair and sighes painfully. She looks at Logan with tears in her eyes. He too looks like he is close to tears but not like he is actually going to cry.

Emma stands up and walks towards him and stands in front of him. Emma pulls off her wedding ring and delicately places it in his hand. She lets out a strangled cry and quickly rushes out of the room leaving Logan alone staring after her holding his beloved's ring in his hand.

Emma quickly leaves the room and rushes down the stairs just in time to run into Collosus.

"Em...are you alright?" he asked quickly noticing the few tears running down her face.

"I can't talk to you right now Peter...Please I just want to be alone." Emma said with sadness in her voice.

Collosus respects her wishes and lets her pass without saying a word.

He watched after her as she left him in the room wondering what had happened.

* * *

**A/N: I know I sorta changed how Peter sees Emma after she finds out that Logan cheated on her but I had a better Idea for it so I hoped you all liked it. Im so sorry for taking so long to write another chapter. I am planning on writing the next chapter as soon as possible. Thanx for staying with me.**

**Next Chapter: What is Emma gonna do about Logan and her possible future lover Collosus. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**Yours truly, Blazie.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men.**

**A/N: I made it clear in my first chapter the Emma Jones, my character, was NOT EMMA FROST! I'm sorry for those of you that were confused but if you would have paid attention to my first chapter you would have understood he she was.**

**Any way on with the story:**

_It has been three months. Three months since that cold rainy night. Three months since I filed for divorce. Three months and now I'm finally free. Free from Logan and the pain he caused. I feel that I am ready to start over. Ready to deal with anything or anyone that comes at me. If I have a future Peter I'll go for it. But my future is still undecided with him. I'm not sure If a relationship with him is the best thing for me but if it is I think I will find out sooner or later._

Emma sighed as she sat alone in one of the classrooms of the mansion. The room was empty now since class was let out over 45 minutes ago. Emma sat next to a window and looked out towards the garden. The roses were in bloom. The colors of deep red and bright yellow were filled throughout the garden.

Emma pushes a strand of her strawberry blonde hair behind her hair and stands up to face the long windows. She goes to the long french doors that are on the opposite wall and opens them. She stands in the doorway letting the breeze blow past her letting her hair blow behind her. She takes a deep breath. Breathing in the scent of the nature around her. Emma leaves the doors open and walks outside.

The sun shines down on Emma's tan shoulders as she walks through the garden. Surveying the beautiful flowers around her. Emma stops when she hears her name being called. Emma stands and turns towards the voice that she hears behind her.

Collosus is hurriedly walking towards her. He smiles at her.

_Wow...He looks suprisingly good today. I don't know why it just seems like he is much more handsome then usual. Maybe I wouldn't mind dating him. He so tall and strong and..._

"Hey" Peter said with an unusual shyness about him.

"Hi" Emma replied as stood under the tree watching this tall handsome man survey her.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Peter asked with unsureness in his voice.

"Sure" Emma replied while taking Collosus's arm as he led her towards her favorite part of the mansion...the meadow.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pyro and Evie were in the den just relaxing when Pyro saw Collosus walking with Emma towards the meadow. 

"What does Collosus think he is gonna accomplish now?" Pyro asked to no one in particular.

"What are you talking about John?" Evie asked as she walked over towards where he was standing at the window.

"Check it out" Pyro said while motioning to Emma and Collosus.

"What is my sister up to now...?" Evie said while watching her sister with Collosus.

Pyro puts an arm around Evie as they watch this interesting scene play out in front of their eyes. Evie lays her head on Pyro's shoulder as they watch this.

Suddenly Rogue and Bobby come in.

"Whats going on?" asked Bobby in curiosity.

Evie and Pyro both turned to him in unison and shooshed him. Bobby shut up and walked towards the window with Rogue behind him. The two happy couples watch in unison at the couple start to evolve in front of their eyes.

* * *

Emma and Collosus stand in the meadow completely unaware that they are being watched. 

"Emma...I know we have feelings for each other. Why don't we show them...?" Peter said shyly.

_Did he just say that...Wow. That blew me away. What do I say what do I say. Damn now I'm lost for words...Don't freak out Emma. Oh damn I shouldnt have just looked into his beautiful crystal blue eyes. Uh...Say the first thing that comes to mind...Play hard to get. Damn I don't know..._

Emma knew that she should stop getting lost in her mind and say something because she saw that Collosus was staring at her in anticipation to what she would say.

"I never said that I had feelings for you Peter..." Emma replied

_Oh no. What did I just say...Oh Peter. I didn't mean it like that. Oh why does he look so sad. I just screwed everything up. What did I do..._

"Than that thing in the den was nothing to you." Collosus asked slightly confused by all what was going on now

Emma quickly had to search in her head for a solution to what had just happened.

"I didn't say that either..." Emma replied coolely.

"Then what are you saying?" Collosus asked loudly and practically freaking out.

_Damn it. I just made it worse. What to do what to do...I got it._

Emma put her arms around Collosus's neck and kissed him aggresively. The moment her lips touched his she felt warm all over. It took Collosus a moment to realize what had happened but once he did he returned her kiss. They didn't seperate for quite a while. Collosus brought his hands to her hips and held her. She felt good to him. Emma realised that she didn't want to be out of this man's arms ever. She felt the attraction for him inside of her grow. It grew stronger then it had been. SHortly after she kissed him they separated.

"Are we together then?" Collosus asked. Slightly lightheaded from what happened.

"I'll give you a second to think about that Sherlock." Emma replied with a mischevious smile on her face.

Emma kissed him again but alot gentler this time. This kiss didn't last as long as the last one but the answer clicked in his head.

"Alright then." Collosus responded.

"You wanna go back inside?" Emma asked as the reality set in.

"Yea..." replied Collosus as he put an arm around her waist and they walked back together to the mansion.

* * *

Back in the mansion group of eavesdroppers/spys scattered to different parts of the room when they noticed that Emma and Collosus had started back to the mansion. Evie and Pyro sat at the couch and tried to not look suspicous as Bobby sat in a chair and grabbed a book from the table and started reading it. Rogue stood in the doorway and turned on her I-Pod. 

Emma and Collosus finally made their way back into the mansion and saw their closest friends scattered around the room. Emma looked down at her sister who looked guilty and stared at her.

"Hey guys..." Emma said suspiciously.

The group in the room all in unison said a range from things like hey, whats up, how ya doing, to them at the same time so it sounded like the group had been caught doing something they shouldn't have.

"Evie can I talk with you for a minute..." Emma asked her sister.

"Yeah sure." Evie replied while getting off the couch and giving Pyro a goodbye glance.

Emma and Evie leave the room to talk in the hallway outside.

"What was going on in there?" Emma asked suspiciously.

"...Alright...all of us saw you and Peter..." Evie confessed.

"You were spying on me...?" Emma asked acusingly while crossing her arms in front of her.

"No..more like Pyro saw you and Peter in the meadow and my curiosity took over. Then Bobby and Rogue came in and we all just thought it was interesting so we watched what was going on..." Evie replied.

"So you know everything..." Emma said to Evie with sterness in her voice.

"I'm sorry Emma. I just got really curious thats all." Evie said with a hint of guilt in her voice.

Emma put an arm around her sister and walked with her down the hall.

"It's alright. just no more spying alright." Emma said with forgiveness in her voice.

"Deal...what happened with you two anyway?" Evie asked with curiosity in her voice.

" Well this is what happened..." Emma started...

**A/N: And thats it for Chapter 5. It may not be as long as the other one but I wanted to write this while I had this chapter in my head. I'm brain dead now. I have to think about what I'm gonna do about myupcoming chapters. Thanx to all my reviewers. **

**Bree-2006: My good friend. Thank you for all your inspiration.**

**Havana Girl: My sister and closest friend. Thanx for in couraging me to write more stories. I did try to include more of the X-Men. you see I included you and your beloved in this chappy as well as Bobby and Rogue. **

**Izzy: Thanx for your support girl. I app****reciate it.**

**Brit: You are a big support to me too.**

**All 4 of you are my closest friends and I appreciate all you have done for me. I am thankful that you all are behind me in my writing and thanx for the inspiration. I love you guys. Your the best friends a girl could have.**

**Thanx to all my other reviewers. Thanx for the support. My next chapter should be up soon. Stay tuned.**

**-Blaze-LoganLover**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own X-Men. Wish I did but I dont.**

**A/N:I don't know how long this chappy is gonn be but here it goes.**

**Note to Havana Girl: Was it about the Victoria Secret robe thing cuz i like that idea. I guess all the X-Women might have gone shopping to Victoria's Secret. and in ur story it seemed like Storm's robe was down to the floor while Emma's robe is barely covering her a and was tight showing all of her curves not just some of them. So it wasnt exactly the same. But I apologize for borrowing your idea. Hopefully I will get more X-Men in this chapter. I'm stuck on trying to finish Emma's POV of Collosus's Love and hopefully this chapter will contain everyone else. Love ya. Bye.**

_Italics: Thoughts_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6:**

Logan had been thinking all day about his divorce that was actually final about 3 monthes ago. He had been living in what seemed like hell for the past 7 monthes. The first 4 monthes seemed to be agonizing as he tried to get his wife to come back to him while waited for his divorce to be final and the last 3 monthes was him trying to make himself drown in his miserys because he was still in love with her and would do anything to get her back.

_What the hell did I do to deserve this. Sure I slept with that woman but lots of people do that and their marriage stays good. Look at Jean and Scott. Scott was tricked my Emma Frost and he slept with her and Jean found out and they werent even married then and they still are going good together. People cheat on each other all the time and their marriages dont get blown up into dust. Damn it._

Logan stopped his thoughts where they stood and slammed his fist into the wall causing a large hole to be where there once was a whole wall. Logan ran a hand through his hair and paced the room trying to get his ex-wife back. He didnt want her to fall so deep in love with Collosus that he couldnt get her back. Hell who was he kidding. He hurt her badly. He didnt deserve for her to come back.

Suddenly Logan's thoughts are broken by the sound of a knock on the door. Logan goes over to it and opens it a crack. He sees Storm standing there and he opens the door wider.

"What do you want Ro?" Logan asked gruffly.

"The Professor wants to see you Logan...He is concerned about you...we all are." Storm replied with a large amound of concern in her voice.

"Yea whatever." Logan starts to shut the door in her face, but she stops the door from shutting and shoves it open.

"Logan, you need to stop treating everyone like they are nothing to you. We are all here for you you just wont let us in." Storm replied in a stern voice.

"I don't need you guys. I just need-"

"Emma right?...Well she is having a wonderful time with Peter and he hasnt cheated on her. Not that he would in the first place. He isnt like that. He wouldnt hurt her intentionally..." Storm replied.

"Damnit Ro. I don't need an update from you. I just need to find out how to get Emma back."

"Your not going to get Emma back. You hurt her too badly. If you can't see that then maybe you are too blind to see how others feel about you." Storm's eyes filled up with tears but none fell from her beautiful eyes. She stormed off from the room (A/N: No pun intended.) and slammed the door behind her.

Logan stayed seated where he was at and looked at the door that was now shut since Storm left.

_Damn it. Why does everyone have to point out that I wont get her back...And what did Ro mean by how others feel about me?...I have to at least try to see if Emma will take me back...If she doesnt I guess i'll move on._

Logan quickly got out of the chair he was in and left the room. He walked down the hallway and stopped at Emma's room. He stood there for a few minutes and then decided to knock.

The door opened in front of him and the eyes that he knew too well stared out at him.

"What do you want Logan?" Emma asked unemotionally.

"I just need to talk to you." Logan replied.

Emma sighed and opened the door wider and let him inside.

Logan walked into the room and stood by the dresser. He watched as Emma walked over to the vanity and continued to put her hair up into a sexy bun. He looked at her clothing and noticed that she was wearing her black string bikini that he knew very well. She obviously was going to go swimming.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" Emma asked.

"I'm sorry for all the shit I put you through..." Logan replied.

"Wow really. That makes me feel a whole hell of a lot better then I have been." Emma replied sarcastically.

Logan didn't respond and looked down.

_Shes still mad. Hell who wouldn't be?_

"Is there any chance that we could be together again...?" Logan asked while looking deeply into Emma's orange/red eyes that flashed angrily for a second than returned to normal a second later.

"No...Thats not possible. I'm falling in love with Peter and I feel that he can treat me better than you ever have. I'm sorry that you can't seem to get over our failed marriage but I have. I'm sorry about how you feel now...Now if you don't mind I have a pool party to get down to. See you later Logan." Emma replied.

Logan watched as Emma left him alone in the room. He stood there for a moment taking in her scent and a view of her bedroom. Then he left her room and hopefully his feelings for her in it and walked out and shut the door behind him and walked towards the Professor's office.

* * *

Storm had been lying in her bed for 2 hours quite upset about what she just said to Logan. Jean had come in and noticed her distraught friend on the bed. Jean sat next to her and waited for her to be ready to talk. 

"I don't know what to do about my feelings about him." Said Storm.

"Well you could try to ignore them like I did." Jean replied.

"I have Jean. I ignored them since he came here and noticed that you had a little crush on him. When Emma showed up I ignored the feelings then too. But now that he is alone they have come back and I need to act on them. Its getting to be too much." Storm said desperetly.

"Maybe if you give him a little bit of time he will get feelings for you." Jean said comfortingly.

"Do you think it would work? Storm asked hopefully.

"For a knock out like you sure it would. Now cheer up we have a dinner to start..." Jean replied.

"Alright...Thanks Jean. For everything." Storm said.

"Any time Ro. Anytime." Jean replied, her voice full of compassion.

Jean put an arm around Storm and led her from the room to the kitchen.

* * *

Meanwhile down at the pool. All the young mutants are enjoying the pool party that Evie and Emma planned. Emma is sitting on a lounge chair tanning herself. Evie and Pyro are relaxing in the jacuzzi. (A/N: Havana Girl: Remember the jacuzzi scene. Oh gosh that was hilarious. You know what I'm talkin about.) 

Collosus was standing by the bar watching all the craziness going on. There were some kids in the pool and the older teens were either tanning or in just relaxing in the water. Collosus got a glass of water and drank it. His eyes fell on his beloved girlfriend Emma who was lying on a chair. His eyes focused on her. Her every curve and every lucious lock of hair that was running down her back. He was just staring at her getting lost in her beauty and thinking about how much he loved her. Suddenly someone dumped a glass of water on his head causing him to stop daydreaming.

"What the..." Collosus started when he felt the cold water run down his very in shape body. Collosus turned around at who dumped the water on his head and saw Pyro and Evie laughing hysterically behind him.

"Seriously Peter you need to cool down. Your were getting a little too hot over here." Pyro said still laughing unable to control himself.

"and I thought i was the heat and fire manipulater..." Evie said with a sly grin.

"No that only works on me" Pyro said to Evie with a sexy smirk on his face.

Evie suddenly got an idea. They were quite close to the pool so she decided to push him into the pool. Pyro was takin by surprise when he found himself falling into the pool but before he fell in he grabbed Evie and pulled her down with him.

Collosus laughed as the funny scene unfolded in front of him. He watched as Evie and Pyro played in the pool. After he go bored of that he got another glass of water and took it over to Emma.

"Hey..." Collosus said to Emma.

Emma turned her head to face him and smiled when she saw who it was.

"Hey you." Emma replied.

"I brought you some water." Collosus said and handed her the cheap plastic cup that had to cold water in it.

Emma takes the glass from him and drinks it. Emma smiles at him and Collosus smiles back. Collosus kisses Emma passionately. They seperate. Emma gets up off the lounge chair and starts to walk towards the mansion.

'Where you going?" Collosus asked as he followed her.

"I'm kinda tired. I think I'm gonna go take a shower and take a little nap." Emma replied with a sly grin on her face.

"Alright Em. I'll come get you for dinner." Collosus replied and watched as she winked at him and walked into the mansion.

* * *

While this whole pool party was going on Logan had been talking to the Professor. 

"We all really want to help you Logan." Xavier said with his deep shakesperean accent.

"I may not need your help." Logan replied.

"Well be that as it may we are all here for you." Xavier said.

'Well thanks Chuck." Logan replied as he left the office.

Logan walked out of the office and walked into the kitchen watched Jean and Ororo cook dinner...

* * *

**A/N:Thats it I'm leaving it at that. I don't know what else to write right now. Thanx for all my wonderful reviewers.**

**Havana Girl:Thanx for your really long review.**

**Hopefully I'll have a next chapter up soon. Thanks for all of you who are reading this story.**

**Love always, Blaze-LoganLover**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or Marvel or anything of that sort. Geez how many times do I have to repeat this. LOL. J/K.**

**A/N: Response to my reviewers:**

**Holly911: Thanx for reviewing my story. Thanx for your support. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Havana Girl: My lovable sis. You are crazy for putting our descriptions of our characters on ur review. Naw just kidding. Its good that the readers/reviewers actually know what our characters look like. Any way. i wanna get on with this chappy because u gave me the idea for it.**

**And to all of my other reviewers thanx for reading and reviewing. I am extremely glad you all like it.**

**Dedication:This chapter is dedicated to my sister and best friend Evie. Cuz she gave me the idea to write this chapter and I gotta give her some credit cuz i was extremely an extreme case of writers block. Thanx sis.**

**Any way on with the story:

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

_A year is a long time. A long time to be in love. A long time to be in pain. Just a long time in general. I have found that being in love with someone new doesn't all ways mean that you are over the person from your past. You may think you are but that isn't the truth. Once you see them with someone else something happens. Something that you didn't think would ever happen. Jealosy. I mean if your in love with someone new then you should be over the one from the past; jealosy shouldn't even be a factor. But sometimes when a relationship is broken up because of affairs the pain you never truly can get over. No matter how much you try. Then the jealosy starts to set in when the person from your past loves another..._

"Evie, how long have you been in here?" Emma asked questioningly.

"Long enough to know that something is terribly wrong. What is it?" Evie asked seriously.

"Nothing..." Emma replies under her breath.

"Don't lie to me. I'm your twin remember. I could feel that something was wrong with you all the way from the kitchen. Tell me." Evie responds with a stern and concerned voice while walking over to her sister who was sitting in front of a vanity table.

"It's nothing now can you just drop it." Emma yelled while getting up from the vanity table and crossing the room.

Evie sighes as she watches her distressed sister. Evie starts to walk over to the door and stops.

"If you ever want to actually talk I'm just down the hall." Evie says her voice full of defeat.

"Alright." Emma responds while looking at the floor.

Evie walked out of her sisters room.

* * *

_Logan had been dating Ororo for five monthes. Did he love her. Yes. Well he felt like he did any way. She was everything he wanted in a woman. She was amazing. She was kind hearted and just wanted to be understood in the world. That's why he felt that what he was doing was right. He wanted to marry her. He wanted this marriage to last unlike his last one that ended a disaster. That is why he was going to propose to her tonight. At dinner, in front of all of their friends..._

Logan walked over to Ororo who was sitting at a vanity table putting on her make up.

(A/N: Did all the women of the X-Mansion go to Ikea and buy vanity tables or what? LOL)

"You really don't need all that. Your beautiful already." Logan said.

Ororo stopped applying her makeup and looked at her intenly.

"Well thank you Logan but I do need a little to make myself feel comfortable." Ororo replied.

Logan chuckled as he walked over to the bed and sat down waiting for Ororo to finish.

"Alright. Ready to go down." Ororo asked?

Logan nodded as he led Ororo out of their room and down stairs to dinner in the dining room that the X-Men only used for special occasions.

* * *

Peter greeted Emma at her bedroom door and led her downstairs to eat dinner with the rest of them. She gave him a small smile as he led her to the stairs.

_Emma... What's wrong. You are seriosly concerning me...To him she looked tired. Not herself at all. She was normally happy and cheerful. For the past five monthes she has just been down. Ive talked to everyone in the mansion they have all noticed it and don't know have an explanation. She won't even talk to me about it and its really bugging me. I have got to talk to her this is getting oddly uncomfortable. Its like she has changed completely and I have got to get to the bottem of it...

* * *

_

Once everyone was down in the dining room the meal began. It was a four course meal. The first course was caesar salad, with french dinner rolls. The second consisted of the home made soup that Jean had made herself. The third consited of beef wellington with fresh green beans (A/N: Definately not from a can.) and mashed potatoes. The fourth and final course was a chocolate souffle that the Professor made. Everyone seemed to enjoy the meal. No one really noticed Emma constantly looking over at Logan. The only people who noticed that was Scott and Logan himself and he tried not to pay attention to it.

"Can I get everyone's attention." Logan asked of the group.

Everyone goes silent for Logan's announcement.

"Everyone knows that I love this woman beside me very much. She is the light that has returned to my life. She makes me extremely happy. And that is why I have to ask her something tonight...Ororo, would you do me the honor of being my wife? Would you marry me?" Logan asked while reaching into his pocket and pulling out a ring.

(A/N: Don't kill me I know Logan isnt truly like that, but I had to make him how can you say lovey dovey for this one scene. Its just one scene. Please don't be too harsh.)

"Logan. Oh of course I'll marry you." Ororo replied estaticly.

Logan slipped the ring on her finger and hugged her. Everyone was clapping. Everyone except Emma. When he proposed to Ororo her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. The room was buzzing. She was no longer able to hear the others clapping for Ororo and Logan. She was no longer looking at any one. She was just looking for a way out. Her answer came when the Professor announced that they all would me going to the drawing room for tea. Emma properly declined claiming that she was tired and wished to go to bed.

* * *

Emma rushed upstairs to her bedroom and locked the door behind her. She threw herself on her bed and cried.

_What is wrong with me. I'm supposed to be in love with Peter. Why are my feelings coming back. Why! I don't understand myself. This is getting to be too much. I'm in love with Peter. Why am I jealous. Its been a year. Why did my feelings start to come back why..._

Emma got off her bed and looked into the mirror on the vanity table. She grabbed a vase and violently threw it at the mirror shattering it to pieces.

_Stupid mirror. I didn't like it any way. It was Ro's idea to get the vanity table in the first place. _

Emma quietly walked back to her bed and cried. Apparently she couldn't hear Peter calling her name and was surprised when she found her door broken off its hinges and Peter who looked quite distressed burst into her room.

"Emma, whats wrong?" Peter asked with a major amount of concern in his voice.

"Peter, I'm really tired is all. I've had a hard day and I got frustrated and threw the vase. Its great that Ro and Logan are getting married. Thats wonderful news. I just don't feel like partying and want to get some sleep. Could you just let me sleep?" Emma asked.

Peter walked over to her and put his arms around her. He kissed her forehead and stroked her hair.

"Is that really whats bothering you?" Peter asked.

"Yes. I'll be my old self in the morning. Really." Emma said reasuringly.

"Alright. I'll see you in the morning." Peter said as he started to walk out of the room.

"What about the door?" Emma asked with some amusement in her voice.

"Um...I'll just set it in the doorway and hopefully it will stay there. Tommorow I'll get you a new door.

"Ok." Emma said as she watched her boyfriend prop the door up in the doorway.

Emma turned away from the door and crawled into bed and fell into a deep sleep that she wouldn't wake from until noon the next day.

**(A/N: Wow. That woman can sleep. I cant even sleep that late. Unless I was up all night.)

* * *

**

_**Next Day:**_

It was noon before Emma woke the next day. No it wasnt from the noise that Peter made while fixing her door. It was the bright sunlight that was shining through her lace curtains. Emma woke and looked around her room. The glass that was on the floor the night before was cleaned up and a new mirror was on top of her vanity table. On the table itself was a note. Emma got up and went for it and picked it up. It read:

_My Dearest Em,_

_You were asleep while I replaced your door. I don't know how you slept through that. That was the loudest door replacing job I have ever done. The only one in fact. Any way that is one of the things that amaze me about you. I also replaced your mirror if you hadn't already noticed. I had to leave early today to get to work. I won't be back till five tonight. Stay adorable. I hope your feeling better today. I Love you._

_Yours forever, Peter._

Emma smiled a little bit. She put the note down and looked at herself in the mirror.

_I can't believe myself. Look at me. I'm a monster. He treats me with the upmost kindness and love and yet I still hide my jealosy about Logan from him. Yes he would be hurt by this and that is why I must never tell him. I do love Peter. Its just Jealosy is practically throwing itself at me and I can't get away from it. If he ever finds out I hope he can forgive me._

Emma sighed as she went into her bathroom to get ready for the upcoming day.

* * *

For Ororo last night was amazing. She never expected Logan to propose to her. When she first started dating him she felt timid about the new budding romance. She was afraid that he was just on the rebound and was unsure if this relationship would last. But now she didn't have to be afraid anymore. SHe had him and she was never going to let him go.

Ororo left her room and met Evie in the hallway.

"Hey you ready to go. Emma's waiting downstairs for us. I just came up here looking for you." Evie said.

"Yes. What have you got planned for me anyway?" Ororo asked while being led downstairs.

"Just a little fun for the new bride to be." Evie responded with a smile on her face.

Evie and Ororo continued down the stairs and stopped when they met Emma waiting for them.

* * *

_I can't do this. No. I can't go spend a day with a woman that is going to marry my ex-husband... I can't. I'm not strong enough to keep my emotions in check all day. Its just not possible for me..._

"Lets go sis. We have alot of stuff planned for Ro. Its gonna take all day to do it." Evie said.

"I can't." Emma replied.

"Why?" Evie asked questioningly.

"I just haven't been feeling well lately. That's why I went to bed early last night because I wasn't well. I'm sorry Ororo. I really wanted to hang out today but I feel awful." Emma answered.

"Its alright Emma. I know how it feels to be sick. Don't worry about not coming. Its alright. We'll tell you all about it when we get back. Feel better alright." Ororo responded kindly.

Emma gives Ororo a small smile and starts to walk towards the stairs. She glances at Evie and notices that Evie is giving her a what are you doing kinda look, but she disregards it and goes back upstairs.

Evie and Ororo watch as Emma returns back upstairs and then they walk out into the beautiful sunlight and leave the mansion for their little adventure.

* * *

Emma retreated back upstairs just to make a detour to the kitchen. She knew of something that would make her feel better about the emotions inside of her. Once she was in the kitchen she knelt down behind the island that was in the middle of the kitchen. She opened the floor board and found a bottle of Jack Daniels stashed away in there. She grabbed it quickly and put the floor board back and went back to her bedroom.

* * *

_Scott had known something was up with Emma ever since he saw her staring at Logan at dinner last night. He knew that jealosy was a bad thing to deal with since he himself had dealt with it when the Jean/Logan thing was going on when Logan first arrived at the mansion. He eventually got over it when he finally realized that Jean really did love him and only him. He felt extremely bad for Emma. She was in a relationship but she wanted her husband back once she saw that someone else had him. It was quite a common thing in relationships today but he didn't know how to help her. He wanted to help her and save her relationship with Peter as well. We didn't want too many emotional people in this house. That could be a huge mess. He had to do something...

* * *

_

Emma was sitting in her room drinking straight from the bottle of the Jack Daniels. She obviously didnt know how potent the stuff was and didn't realise that she was extremely drunk, but no too drunk to where she didn't know her feelings. She left her room with the bottle and stumbled around searching for Logan. She found him in the living room watching TV.

"Logan" Emma said while hiding how drunk she was.

"Emma..." Logan responded while getting up from the couch. He could smell the liquour on her from where he stood.

"Logan I need to talk to you. Its important." Emma said while partially walking partially stumbling over to Logan.

"Alright. What is it?" Logan asked.

"I didn't realise how much you meant to me when I lost you the first time. I don't wanna loose you again forever. If you marry her I will be alone." Emma said drunkenly/partially normal.

"Emma...You aren't alone. You have Peter. He loves you..." Logan said

"Your the one I want. I love you Logan. I'll take you back. If you will just return to me. We can be together forever." Emma said pleadingly.

* * *

Meanwhile while this whole conversation was going on Scott walked in. He stopped when he heard their voices talking. He wasn't detected so he stayed where he was at.

"Emma. I'm going to marry Ro. I love her." Logan said as he watched his ex wife look at him with agony in her eyes.

"I loved you first Logan..." Emma then stopped talking and aggresively kissed him.

Logan was surprised at this and shoved her away. It was hard to push her away because she grabbed onto his arms and didn't want to let go. But he succeeded and he was able to push her away.

"What the hell do you think your doing Emma." Logan said practically yelling.

"I'm marrying Ro, and there's nothing you can do about it." Logan said.

Emma got a sad/mad look on her face. She threw the bottle at the wall and it shattered. Sending the liquid running down the wall.

"She will never love you like I do." Emma yelled through tears.

Logan stops walking and turns towards her. Suddenly Scott comes in. He is unable to listen to this conversation and not do anything about it.

"Emma. You can't do this. Ororo loves Logan. And Peter loves you. Why do you want to hurt these three people so badly."

* * *

Unknown to the three people now in the conversation; Peter just arrived back at the mansion. He heard yelling and followed it to the living room. He walked into the room right after Scott said what he said. Peter stared at the scene before him. His girlfriend with her back to him crying. Logan looking extremely annoyed, and Scott unsure of what to say next.

"I don't want to hurt them. I just can't get used to seeing Logan with her. I don't understand what I'm feeling" Emma said quietly through her tears that were now flowing freely down her cheeks.

Everyone is surprised by the voice they hear next.

"Whats going on Emma?" Peter asked in disbelief as to what he just heard.

Peter looked from one person to the next. First Emma, Scott, Logan, and back to Emma. He was staring into her eyes that were darkened by sadness and didnt hold any light at the moment.

Emma saw the pained and confused look on Peter's face and she didnt like it. She continued to cry when she became lightheaded and her world fell into darkness...

* * *

**A/N: And thats it. Cliff hanger. I know. I've never done one of those before. I think they are kinda cool. Any way. I should have more chapters soon. Please R/R. Thanx. Next chapter should be up soon cuz this week is Spring Break. No school for a week. I'm so happy. Anyway. Thanx for reading and reviewing everyone. I hope you all liked this chapter...**

**-Blazie**

**A/N: I know I was jumping around with different POV's in this chapter but I needed to expand my focus on more of the characters. I also had alot of different scenes. Sorry if it was confusing to some people. I plan to make the next chapter not so confusing. Thanx for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I...Don't...own...X-MEN! Sheesh this is starting to get annoying. LOL**

**A/N: I know my last chapter was really annoying and possibly confusing,but I promise to make this one better. Please Stay with me on this.

* * *

**

_**Chapter 8:**_

"No!"

Emma woke with a start from her slumber. Her room was dark. The sky was overcast so the moon didn't even brighten the darkness in her room. She sat up drenched in a cold sweat glancing around the room. For the past three weeks Emma has been cursed with these dreams. They had started occuring ever since the horrible day when she confronted Logan and Peter walked in. Scott had intended to help but he wasnt able to. Now her and Peter were taking a break and Logan was still planning on marrying Ororo.

_I think that night has caused me to finally get over him. I finally moved on but it cost me my relationship with the man I love. I just always ruin things. I can't handle my life anymore. Its just so difficult...

* * *

_

Emma got up from her bed and walked over to her vanity table. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was gaunt and sunken in. She hadn't gone outside for weeks. She couldn't bring herself to see anyone but her sister and Peter. Well Peter ended up not visiting her for the past two weeks because he was upset about what happend.

Emma continued to look at herself in the mirror. She opened a drawer in table and pulled out a pen and some writing paper. She decided to write. She wrote how sorry she was about everything to everyone. She ended up writing five letters. One to her sister, Peter, Scott, the Professer, and Logan. While she was writing her letter to Peter she cried. More than she had ever cried before. There were tear stains on the paper when she was finished. She pushed herself away from the table and went into her bathroom to shower. She decided something. She had to leave...

Emma had a duffle bag on the bed. Once out of her shower she packed up all she owned. She didn't leave anything behind. The only thing she had to her name was her clothing the other articles of things that she had, and the 30 bucks in her pocket. Emma put on her leather jacket and shouldered the duffle bag and glanced one more time at her bedroom. She then looked foreward and walked out of her room. Leaving it behind her. The only thing left of her was the letters addressed to the appropriate people, that were lying on the vanity table.

* * *

It was about 7 in the morning by the time she walked all the way to where she planned to go. Since she left about 5 in the morning it did take her a while to walk 5 miles to where she was going. Emma finally arrived to the famous restaurant/bar/hotel that she had gone to before. Even though it had been a year since then it hadn't really changed much. It was a great hotel. It was cheap but nice. Emma walked into the lobby and was greated by the kind Hotel manager that was there before. He hadn't changed much. He was still just as handsome. He was probably 28ish. He had brown hair and a dashing smile. A smile that Emma was sure he flashed at every guest to try and get them to stay at the hotel an extra day. 

Emma walked over to the front desk and looked at him.

"Hi" Emma said shyly.

"Hello miss...I'm sorry but have I met you somewhere before?" The manager asked with a hint of recognition in his voice.

"I was here probably about a year ago..." Emma started.

"You were the woman that came in here looking for someone..." The manager interrupted.

"Yea. I was looking for my ex-husband..." Emma said

"I'm sorry..." He said.

"Oh its alright. Alot of things have happened since than and all I've done is make my own life even worse..."Emma said quietly.

The manager is quiet. The poor women in front of him was devestated when he first saw her a year ago and now she seemed even worse then she was then. He wanted to help her somehow. He had to do something.

"I'm really sorry." The manager responded

"Don't be. That part of my life is over now. Ive gotten away from it and now I just want to start over." Emma responded.

"Ok then...So what is it that I can do for you today?" The manager asked.

"I'm gonna need a room." Emma responded.

"How long are you planning on staying?" The manager asked.

"I don't know...I was hoping to stay as long as possible. How long will 30 bucks last me?"Emma responded.

The managers heart dropped to his stomach. He felt extremely bad because the 30 bucks wouldnt even get her one night here. But he was the manager so he had to do something.

"Well, the 30 bucks won't last you very long here but since I'm the manager I'll let you stay as long as you need to."

"I don't need to take your charity." Emma responded. She started to leave.

"If you don't want charity then maybe you could help me out around here. You know sorta as a payment for the room. You could waitress. Or be the desk manager and take over for me when I need the help. You'd be getting a free place to stay as well as a job. And a friend." The manager said.

Emma stopped walking and turned around.

"Alright. I'll agree to that." Emma responded.

"Great...so what your name so I can put it in the log book?" the manager asked while getting a log book out.

"Sydney James" Emma responded.

The manager writes her name down and then hands her a key.

"I need to run to get somethings but I'll be back...uh...whats your name?" Emma asked.

"Danny." The manager responds.

"Thank you Danny" Emma responds.

"See you in a little while Sydney." Danny said.

Emma then walked out of the hotel and into the early morning sun.

**(A/N: The reason why Emma told the Manager (Danny) an alias is because if her friends came looking for her they would look for her under her real name Emma Jones and she technically didn't want to be found so she made herself an alias (Fake name). I hope this didn't confuse any one.)

* * *

**

Emma arrived at the hair salon right when it opened.Since she would be living and working at Logan's favorite bar and restaurant she didn't want her friends to recognize her. She walked in and was greeted by a very nice hairstylist.

"Hi. I just wanted to get a 4 inches cut off and put into layers. Then I want to dye it a medium to dark brown." Emma said.

**(A/N: Remember Emma's hair length was about to her mid back so she isnt technically cutting it that short. The only thing drastic about the hair change is the color.)**

"No problem." The hairstylist said.

Once the hairstylist was done Emma looked amazing. Probably better then she did before. The cut was amazing at framing her face and the color was perfect for her skin tone. Emma paid the woman and walked out. Completely satisfied with her new look.

* * *

Emma walked into the hotel and Danny was still there. At first he didn't recognize her because of her new look. 

"Sydney?" Danny asked questioningly.

"Yea..?" Emma replied.

"You changed your hair..." Danny said astonished by her new look which surprisingly looked better then before.

"I told you that my old life was over, and I was gonna change it. Well this is the first change." Emma responded.

"It looks good on you." Danny said.

"Thank you..." Emma responded while yawning.

"Syd, why don't you got get some sleep. you can start working tommorow if you would like." Danny said.

"Alright." Emma said as she walked up the stairs to her room.

* * *

**Back at the mansion:**

"She's gone" A voice echoed through the mansion walls.

The voice brought everyone to Emma's room. Evie was found standing next to Emma's vanity table and was reading the letter that was addressed to her.

"These are for you guys" Evie said as she passed out the letters to all the people that they were written to.

"We have to find her" Peter said urgently.

"She broke your heart and you still care about her?" John asked in disbelief.

"Just because we were taking a break does not mean that I don't still love her." Peter responded.

"Professor, you gotta find her." Evie said quickly.

"She doesn't want to be found..." Xavier responded.

"How did you know that if you didnt read her mind." Bobby asked stupidly.

"It says it in her letter." Xavier responded.

"It says it in all of her letters." Peter responded.

"We can't just sit around and do nothing." Logan said

Everyone looked at Logan like he was drunk. No one expected him to even want to go looking for her after all the pain she put him through.

"Are you serious?" John asked questioningly.

"She's my ex-wife and friend. Just becuase she's been a pain these last few months doesn't mean I don't care about her." Logan responded.

"You all can go look for her but I will not tell you where she is because I can't do that. Its not in my nature to go against someone's will." Xavier said.

Everyone sighes annoyingly at how the Professor liked to honor his word but they understood. A little. The X-Men left the room and went there seperate ways before meeting back together to look for the missing Emma Jones.

* * *

**(A/N: Thats it for this chapter. Its shorter but i think its alot better and less confusing then chapter 7. I hope all of you liked it. My next chapter will be up soon. Please r/r.)**

**Thanx.**

**-Blazie**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I dont own X-Men.**

**(A/N: Alright Evie. Chill out. Like most fan ficstories out there the title some times doesnt have anything to do with the story. Or their story line changes so the title doesn't really go with whats going on. Oh and dontcha think that Collosus's Love could be put 2 ways. One way is that Collosus is in love and it could be mostly about the X-Men and his love. Or it could be about the woman that he is in love with. Get it...Collosus's Love meaning the person he loves. Sheesh. My story line changed a bit. Ya don't need to start yelling at me when it changed. The last chapter was about Emma running away and changing herself anyway so it had to be about her. Any way. On with the story. Oh and yes it is gonna have Emma (Sydney) In in. Is that alright with you Evie?I still love ya even when you piss me off.)

* * *

**

**Chapter 9:**

**(A/N: Emma has been missing for about 3 days. )**

It was a bad day outside. The rain was falling in tons. Lightning was frequently flashing every five minutes. Thunder was almost constant. Many in the mansion would think that it was Ororo. That maybe she was upset. And those that realised this were right. She was upset. Her husband to be was worried about his ex-wife. That would make anyone upset. Ororo was afraid that Emma might destroy her future life with Logan and she didn't want that. Ororo had been sitting in the den by herself contemplating her future and was unable to control her emotions. Ororo's thoughts were cut short when Peter walks in.

"Are you alright. Ro?" Peter asked while taking obvious note of Ororo's emotions playing with the weather outside.

"Why. Don't I look alright Peter?" Ororo asked quite rudely I might add.

"Ororo. You don't need to be rude to me. I didn't do anything to you." Peter said.

"Oh yeah. Your girlfriend did." Ororo said rudely with anger and hate in her voice.

Peter sighed annoyingly.

_Just because my girlfriend ran away doesn't give you any right to treat anyone that is involved with her badly._

"Alright, what did she do?" Peter said with full annoyance in his voice.

"She ran away, and caused all these problems." Ororo replied.

"Would you listen to yourself. Your fricken crazy right now. She left because she didn't want to cause any more problems with us not cause more. She didn't want Logan to be worried about her. She doesn't have control of everyone's emotions. She can't force people to worry about her and she definately isn't trying to break up your engagement. She left because she felt that she was a problem and she may never come back." Peter said while walking away from Ororo.

Ororo just sat there in silence throughout what he just said. It all made sense. She shouldn't think that Emma is purposely trying to destroy her relationship. She left because she didn't want to cause problems.

"Think about someone other than yourself right now. Like all of us who love Emma deeply and need her to come home. She could be dead right now and all you can think about is how she is going to destroy your engagement. Maybe you should grow up a little Ororo." Peter said as he walked out of the room.

Suddenly the lightning and thunder outside stopped. The rain slowly dissipated and the sun peaked out of the clouds. Ororo stood up and walked out of the room to try and go help the search for Emma.

* * *

Kurt was sitting in the kitchen along with Evie for the past hour. Evie was scared for her sister and didn't truly know if she was dead or alive.

"What do I do Kurt?" Evie asked while stirring her cup of tea.

"Well, It's not easy understanding why people leave. They just do because they need to get away because they think that they are causing problems, as in Emma's case. You just have to pray. Pray that we will find her. Don't worry about her. She is a strong girl. And if praying doesn't help you then just ask for peace about the situation. It will come. I promise you." Kurt said with kindness in his voice.

"Thank you Kurt. I think I'm gonna go help the others try to find her." Evie said.

"Your welcome Evie." Kurt replied as she left the room.

* * *

"Have you guys found anything?" Peter asked while entering the Professor's office.

"I think we should look at "The Blue Bottle" Logan said.

"That bar, restaurant, hotel place." Evie said.

"Yea, that's my favorite place to drink and we went there for dinner alot when we were married so she could be there. Its the closest thing to this place any way." Logan replied.

"We should probably look there." Scott said.

"Tommorow. Its too late tonight." The Professor said.

"Alright." Peter said.

The X-Men all walked out of the office and seperated their own ways. Peter walked towards his room and Evie followed him.

"Peter" Evie called.

"Oh, hey Evie." Peter said, a little downheartedly.

"Well find her Pete. Don't worry." Evie said with compassion in her voice.

"I know. I'm just a little worried you know. Aren't you I mean she's your sister." Peter said.

"Yes I am a bit worried but she's tough. She's been through alot. She'll get through this." Evie responded with hope in her voice.

"Yea I guess." Peter said.

"Hey weren't you guys taking a break. Are you starting to think about getting back with her when she comes home?" Evie asked.

"I don't know Evie. It depends on if Emma wants to come home. I've never fallen out of love with her. Just the things in the past that she has done aren't the greatest things to have happened to us." Peter responded.

" I know. I'm sorry for the pain she put you through and I'm sure she is sorry too. She did leave because she didn't want to cause you any more pain." Evie said.

"I know...Goodnight Evie." Peter said when he got to his bedroom door.

"Goodnight Pete." Evie said as she continued to go to her bed room.

* * *

"Ro, is everything alright with you. Lately I've been sensing something coming from ya." Logan said with slight concern in his voice.

"Yea...I guess. I'm better now. Earlier today I was concerned about how you were worried about Emma...I was afraid that when she came back you would fall back in love with her and then you would leave me." Ororo said with slight sadness in her voice.

"Ro, your my girl. My one and only. You don't need to be worrying about that." Logan said while rolling over on the bed to face her.

"I know that now. I know that she wasn't out to hurt my relationship. That is why I want to help find her because she is a really sweet girl she is just confused with what she wants in her life." Ororo responded as she snuggled in Logan's arms.

Logan reached over and turned out the light.

* * *

**Early the Next Morning:**

The sun shown through the curtains of the hotel room. Emma's (Sydney) eyes slowly opened and looked over to the alarm clock next to the bed. It was 5:30. It was too early to start working but she could grab some breakfast from the restaurant and then start working. Emma (Sydney) slowly rolled out of bed and walked towards the bathroom shutting the door behind her.

Danny found Sydney sitting in a corner of the cafe/restaurant alone. Before he walked over to her he stood there watching her. He noticed a change in her over the past 4 days. She seemed slightly happier. She didn't look as tired or tied down as she was when he first saw her. He watched as she stared at her plate and picked at her food. He then decided to walk over to her.

"Good morning Sydney" Danny said to her.

She didn't respond. She obviously wasn't used to hearing her alias, but Danny didn't know that was an alias. He just thought that her not answering meant that she was in deep thought.

"Syd, you alright?" Danny asked with slight concern in his voice.

_Hey Sydney why don't you answer the poor guy. He is calling you. He sounds concerned...Wait oh crap. I'm Sydney..._

"Huh? Oh sorry Danny, I was just thinking..." Sydney responded with embarrasment in her voice.

"Don't be embarrased Syd, All of us space out once in a while" Danny said with kindness in his voice.

Danny sat down across from her and watched her become composed.

"You sure your alright?" Danny asked with concern in his voice while reaching across the table to take her hand in his.

"Yea, I'm fine. Really" Sydney responded while flashing him a shy but beautiful smile.

_Why do my hands have to be so cold. His are so warm and soft and...I shouldn't be thinking this he's my boss._

Sydney (Emma) timidly pulled her hand from his grasp and brushed a stray hair from her face.

"You ready for another day on the job." Danny asked.

"Yes Danny...I want to thank you for the opportunity to work here." Sydney said.

"Of course Syd." Danny responded with an amazing smile.

* * *

"The hotel is open now. We need to go see if she is there." Peter said.

"I agree with you Peter, All of you good luck in finding her." The professor responded.

The X-Men leave the office and go look for Emma.

There weren't many visitors to the hotel that morning. But there was a group that came to cause problems for the young Emma.

The X-Men came into the Hotel. The other X-Men went to go search the restaurant and bar. Peter went straight to the desk and saw Sydney (Emma). He sort of recognized her but he didnt exactly know from where. Little did he know that, that was his girlfriend. When Sydney (Emma) saw the X-Men and Peter come into the hotel she immediately tensed up. She didn't know that he didn't recognize her though.

"Did a woman named Emma Jones check in here yesterday?" Peter asked questioningly.

Sydney (Emma) checked the computer knowing full well that she was. She was just under another name.

"No, there is n-no, no one here by that name" Sydney (Emma) stuttered.

"Are you sure?" Peter asked his voice full of concern.

Emma breaks down momentarily. Her eyes well up and she can't speak. Suddenly Peter realizes that this is Emma. She just cut and dyed her hair.

"Emma!" Peter said to her.

Peter goes to her around the counter and puts his hands on her shoulders.

"No. You are mistaking." Sydney (Emma) replied with tears streaming down her face.

Peter saw through her reply. He knew it was her because if this woman wasn't Emma she wouldn't be crying for no apparent reason.

"Emma, quit with the charade. I know its you." Peter said insistently.

"I'm not your Emma. If you please let go of me and go back to the other side of the counter." Sydney replied with a little bit of strenght in her voice.

"I'm not leaving you. I know its you. You can lie to everyone here but I know its you. I know you. I can see it in your eyes." Peter said.

Danny then came in to see what was going on at the front desk. He thought he heard someone arguing and he was worried for Sydney. He turned the corner to see Sydney in the arms of an man obviously trying to get away.

"Can I help you sir?" Danny said.

"No I have it handled." Peter responded and looked back at Sydney (Emma).

"Can you let go of my employee sir?" Danny said with a demanding voice.

Peter let go and Sydney (Emma) looked at Danny and he nodded at her to leave. Sydney left.

"Emma, come back. Come back home." Peter called to Sydney (Emma).

Sydney kept walking and disappeared behind a corner.

"Sir, If your looking for a woman named Emma she isn't here. I'm sure Sydney told you that." Danny said with authority.

"Sydney? Thats Emma my girlfriend. She ran away a few days ago. We came to find her. And now that we did. We'll be taking her home." Peter said in anger while pointing to where Emma (Sydney) ran up the stairs.

"I can asure you that my desk manager the woman you just spoke to was Sydney James. Now if you don't leave now I will have to call the police." Danny said with finality.

Peter sighed angrily and obviously annoyed. The X-Men come back in and see a very distressed Peter greets them.

"I found her. But this pyscho keeps saying that her name is Sydney. He won't let me see her." Peter said.

"We don't need his permission to go get her now do we." Logan said angrilly.

"He's gonna call the cops if we don't leave." Peter said.

"Why don't we come back some other time. We know where she is she won't be hard to find. Lets go home for now." Evie said in disappointed tones.

The X-Men leave dissapointed. Danny watches them leave and then goes over to his nearest employee.

"Can you take over the desk for me. I have to go do something." Danny said.

The other employee nods and Danny rushes upstairs.

* * *

Emma (Sydney) rushed into her bedroom. She threw herself on the bed and cried. She didn't hear someone gently knocking on the door.

"Sydney? Come on open the door." Danny called.

When there was no answer Danny pulled out the key that opens all of the doors of the hotel and opened the door. Danny shut the door behind him and walked over to her bed where he saw Sydney lying.

"Sydney. What happened down there. You can talk to me." Danny said.

Emma (Sydney) stopped crying and sat up and faced him.

_Fine. I'll tell him everything. I can't keep secrets anymore..._

"My real name is Emma Jones...The man out there was my boyfriend, well he was my boyfriend. We split up a few monthes ago..." Emma (Sydney) said with sadness in her voice.

"You told me your name was Sydney James" Danny said with confusion in his voice.

"I know. It was an alias. I ran away from home and my life. Away from them." Emma (Sydney) said.

"Why did you leave?" Danny said while sitting next to her on the bed.

"I screwed everything up for everyone, I just had to get away. I didn't want to hurt anymore people..."Emma (Sydney) replied.

"Thats why you changed your name and your hair the first day you came here...It was to be hidden from them because they would have known it was you right away..." Danny said.

"Alot of good my disguise did..." Emma (Sydney) said shyly.

Danny chuckled slightly. He now understood why she was so secretive.

"I'll pack my things tonight. I'll go someplace else..." Emma (Sydney) said.

"No Syd...Emma, you don't have to leave. Just because you didn't want to tell me what happened to you doesn't mean you have to leave. If you want to stay you can stay. Your welcome here as long as you like..." Danny said with compassion in his voice.

"Danny...I kept a secret from you. Why do you still want to help me." Emma (Sydney) asked.

"Because I just started to like you...and I don't want you to leave..." Danny said while slightly lowering his head closer to hers.

Emma (Sydney) closed the gap and kissed him. He returned to kiss that he anitiated to her. Danny separated from her and grinned at her.

"You really want me to stay...?" Emma (Sydney) asked.

"Do you really have to ask...Syd..." Danny replied. He grinned at her when he said her alias to tease her a bit but in a fun lovable way.

"Call me Emma..." Emma replied with a smile on her face.

"It fits you better any way." Danny said as he captured her lips with his own.

* * *

**A/N: And thats it for this chapter. Emma has a new love interest and he seems to like her back. The X-Men know where Emma is and they actually know that she is safe. Will Emma stay where she is or will she come home. Tune in next week for another episode of Collosus's Love. LOL Hahahaha. Thats so funny. Or not. I don't know when i should finish this story. It just keeps growing and growing. Oh well. Next chappy should be up soon Stay tuned.**

**-Blaze-LoganLover**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. If I did do ya think I would be writing Fan fiction. I think not. LOL**

**A/N: I don't know how long this chapter is gonna be. Hopefully longer then the last one. Any way on with the chapter. **

**A/N: I am gonna personally make this chapter rated between PG-13 and R because of the violence.

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

"Damn it" Peter said in frustration while hitting the punching bag in the training room.

Peter was angry. He was obviously showing it to the punching bag.

_I can't believe her. Its been three monthes. She's been gone three monthes and she still hasn't come home. Even when Evie her twin sister went to go talk to her she refused. What do we have to do to get her to come home. I need her back. This is getting crazy. I heard that she is dating that damn hotel manager guy. Why? This frustrates me. I love her more than anything and she blows my love off like its nothing. Doesn't she understand how this is killing me..._

"Peter?" Evie called from the doorway.

"What!" Peter yelled in anger.

Peter realised that he yelled and he didn't mean to. He shouldn't treat others badly just because he was mad. Evie walked slowly into the training room.

"I'm sorry Evie..." Peter said with guilt in his voice.

"Its ok...We are all frustrated. Look I'm gonna go talk to her today. Its been a long time since I last spoke to her..." Evie said with sadness in her voice.

"Its been three months. Three months since I've seen her. Maybe if she would talk to me she would come home." Peter said with hope in his voice.

"You can come with me if you want. You coming might actually make her want to come home." Evie said.

"When are you planning on going?" Peter asked.

"As soon as your ready." Evie said.

"Alright. Give me 30 minutes. Then we can go." Peter said.

"See you in a bit." Evie responded while leaving the room.

* * *

"I can't believe my wedding is in two weeks..." Ororo said. 

"I know its amazing. I'm excited for you." Jean responded.

"Thanks Jean...Do you think Logan will make a good husband?" Ororo asked.

"Of course, just look at Emma's marriage with him...oh sorry Ro bad example." Jean said.

"Its alright..." Ororo said with disappointment in her voice.

"Ro don't pay attention to what I just said. Not all marriages are the same. What Logan had with Emma was different than what you two have together." Jean said.

"Your right. Thanks Jean." Ororo said with slight happiness in her voice.

"Come on lets go pick out your cake..." Jean said.

* * *

"John, I want to thank you for helping me deal with my sister leaving. You have no idea how much help you have been." Evie said to her boyfriend. 

John walked over to her when he heard her say this.

"No problem. You know I would do anything for you." John responded as he kissed her cheek.

"I'm planning on going there today. To see if she will come home." Evie said.

John sighed. It hurt him to see his girlfriend come home after trying to get her sister to come home with her. She was alway so upset when she came home from those meetings.

"Don't get your hopes up babe..." John said with concern in his voice.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Evie responded

_Damn it. I shouldn't have said that. I'm gonna have hell to pay if I don't shut up now..._

"Nothing Evie. I hope you can bring her home today..." John said.

"So do I." Evie responded as she walked out the door.

* * *

"Ok, were here. You ready..." Evie asked Peter. 

Peter let out a sigh of nervousness as he looked out the car windshield.

"Yeah..." Peter responded.

"Ok, lets go." Evie said.

Evie and Peter got out of the little blue car and walked into the cool air conditioned hotel lobby. They didn't see Emma at her usual spot at the front desk so they wandered through the hotel looking for her.

While walking down one of the hallways they heard laughing. Suddenly a door a little further up from them burst open. Emma has hugging Danny around the neck. Her legs where around his waist. They were both laughing happily. The laughing subsided when they began to kiss. Completely unaware that they had an audience.

Peter and Evie watched in shock as Emma and Danny kissed passionately in each other's arms. Peter suddenly noticed an engagement ring on Emma's left hand. His heart sunk to his stomach.

_No...this isn't happening. My girlfriend. Engaged. To another man. This can't be true. Its gotta be a dream. No a nightmare. Why am I not waking up. Somebody pinch me. Oh this is bad. I can't watch this any more._

Evie noticed Peter's reaction and squeezed his shoulder. Evie cleared her throat to announce to her sister that there were other people watching them.

Emma and Danny both looked over in shock at Peter and Evie staring at their make out session. Emma let go of Danny's neck and she slipped from his arms and onto the floor with a thud.

Peter started to go towards her to help her up but before he moved Evie nudged his shoulder to stay put. It wasn't his job to help her off the floor.

Danny quickly went to pick his girlfriend and new fiancee off the ground.

"Sorry baby." Danny said to Emma while still slightly laughing.

"Its ok." Emma responded while trying to stifle laughing.

Emma stood up to face her sister Evie. She couldn't exactly look at Peter at the moment.

"Evie...Peter..." Emma said to both of them.

"Hey Emma..." Evie said.

Peter didn't respond he was too upset and embarrassed to comprehend anything at the moment.

"Can we talk to you sis?" Evie asked her sister.

"Sure..." Emma responded

"Hey Danny, I gotta talk to them for a minute. I'll meet you down there alright..." Emma said lovingly.

"Alright" Danny responded as he kissed her cheek and went over to a elevator and disappeared within it.

"So...you seem well..." Evie said shyly to her sister.

"Yeah...everything is great." Emma responded as she led them to an upstairs common room of the hotel.

"Your engaged..." Evie said with shock.

"Yeah, just now actually. Iam so happy." Emma said with a smile on her face.

Peter just stared at her ring. He had a bad look on his face that he couldn't possibly get rid of.

_No Emma. Please don't tell me that. I... No Emma. I love you too much for you to marry that guy. I loved you Emma, even after you left. Even after all this time. I love you now. Don't you see how much this is hurting me. What did I do to deserve this Emma. I love you. Why..._

"How is everyone back at hom...back at the mansion?" Emma asked while catching herself to keep from saying home. That was no longer her home now.

"It's still your home Em. You can come back to it." Peter said.

Emma turned to look at Peter. She listened to his words. They sounded hurt and chocked. He was obviously upset at what he just saw. And he obviously wanted to her to come home.

"This is my home now Peter. I'm happy here. Really..." Emma responded.

"So there's no point to even ask you to come back..." Evie asked.

"I'm staying here. I love Danny. I'm going to marry him. This is my home..." Emma said.

Peter let out a sound under his breath when she said that she loved Danny. This conversation was obviously going nowhere.

"You love him?...we took a break Emma. I didn't intend for it to be forever." Peter said with confusion in his voice.

Peter got up from where he was sitting and walked closer to her.

"Can't you just be happy for me?" Emma asked Peter.

"Thats gonna be really hard for me to do. Since the only time I'm happy is when I'm with you..." Peter said with finality in his voice.

Peter walked past her and into an elevator.

"Emma, I'm sorry about him. He's just surprised...and upset..." Evie responded.

"Its alright...Thanks for coming Evie. Its been a long time..." Emma said.

"I'll come visit you if you want me too." Evie said.

"I wouldnt want it any other way." Emma responded.

Evie got up and hugged her sister. Emma then walked with Evie downstairs and to the door.

"Goodbye Emma..." Evie said

"Don't be a stranger Evie..." Emma said.

Evie nodded as she walked out of the hotel.

* * *

Peter had been sitting in the car for less then seven minutes when Evie came back. Evie got into the car and sat there for a moment. 

"That was interesting..." Evie said to no particular person.

"No kidding..."Peter said with no enthusiasim in his voice.

"Are you ok Pete?" Evie asked.

"Lets just go home Evie..." Peter said with no emotion in his voice whatsover.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later:**

Logan and Ororo had been sitting in their bedroom together. It was the night before their wedding. Ororo sighed heavily and looked out the window up at the stars.

"Nervous bout tomorrow?" Logan asked her.

"No, why would I need to be. I'm marrying you..." Ororo said with love in her voice as she turned her head to face her future husband.

Logan leaned down and kissed Ororo passionately on the lips.

"Goodnight Logan" Ororo said as she rolled over on the bed and turned off the light.

* * *

It was three in the morning. Emma was sitting up watching the late night news. Danny was sitting next to her reading. Suddenly something on the TV caught her ear. 

"Danny turn it up." Emma said.

Danny grabbed the remote and turned up the tv. On the news was a reporter. She was standing in front of the White House. She was talking about some decision that the President and some of this cabinet were coming closer too. This is what she said.

_**The President and the members of his cabinet have released some important news this late evening. They are planning on making a Mutant Law. Where all mutants have to become registered. All mutants will have to come foreward. If they don't they will be found and exterminated. More news on this decision later tonight. **_

_**This is Jennifer **__**O'Nielle for Channel 17 news. Good night New York.**_

"No, This can't be happening. They can't do this..." Emma cried out in horror.

Danny looked at her with confusion on his face. Then he got a look of hatred on his face.

"What is your problem Emma. These mutants need to be dealt with..." Danny said.

"No...don't you understand. My family my friends all of us will be trapped. Its not fair..." Emma said in disbelief.

"What are you talking about...Emma are you...?" Danny was unable to finish his sentence.

"Am I a mutant...Yes." Emma replied, finally relieved that she was able to tell him.

"What! Your one of them. Those freaks! I was going to marry you, you sick freak!" Danny said as he back handed her across the face.

"Danny please, I was going to tell you..." Emma cried out as she recovered from being hit.

"Tell me when. When I was married to you. When I would be stuck with you. Your a monster." Danny said.

Emma got off the ground and went to him but he wouldnt go near her.

"Why did you lie to me. Why would you pretend you were a normal person and then tell me your one of them!" Danny yelled.

"Danny please. I love you. I thought you wouldnt care what I was..." Emma said as she walked over to him and gently put her hands on his arms.

Danny pushed her hard. She fell and hit her head on the corner of the wall. Her vision blackened for a second, but she recovered and slowly got to her feet. Her world was spinning

"Don't touch me. Your one of them. I don't want anything else to do with you." Danny yelled.

Emma crawled over to where he was standing because she couldnt walk to well when her head was spinning and grabbed onto his legs.

"Danny please. Listen to me..."Emma said through tears.

Danny looked at Emma. There was blood coming from a cut on her cheek from where he backhanded her. He also noticed that there was blood on his wall and it there was some droplets of blood on the floor from where she crawled. He then looked at her where she held him. He then kicked her in the ribs to get her off of his legs.

"I told you not to touch me. You will never touch me again you sick animal."Danny said as he watched her lie on the floor not moving.

Danny then grabbed his jacket and left the room.

_Oh no. Ow. I can't move. Why did this have to happen to me. If I would have just gone home. If I would have just listened to my sister and Peter...oh Peter. I'm so sorry. I hope you can still be my friend after all this. Please forgive me._

Emma slowly crawled over to the table where her purse was. She clawed her way up to it and grabbed her cell phone and then lost her grip and fell to the ground. Her grip around her phone was strong and hard. Her knuckles white. There was blood on her hands. There was blood running down her neck from when she hit her head. Emma while lying down trying to recover from her injuries pulled off her engagement ring and with all the strength she had threw it across the room. Emma then returned her gaze to her cell phone...

* * *

Evie was lying asleep in her bed when she was suddenly woken for an unknown reason. She looked around the roomto findsome reason why she was woken up but nothing was there. 

_There's something wrong. I can feel it. Emma...There's something wrong with her. But I can't get to her. She's hurt I know it... I got to do something..._

Evie quickly got out of bed and ran over to Peter's room. She burst through the door, wakening him in the process.

"There's something wrong with Emma. I can feel it." Evie said with nervousness in her voice.

"What?" Peter asked all confused.

Suddenly Peter's cell phone rang. He went over to his desk and looked at the caller ID screen on his phone. He got a pale look on his face.

"Its Emma...You really are connected to each other..." Peter said.

"Hurry up and answer it will ya." Evie said.

"Hello?" Peter said.

There was only a sound on the other line. It was the sound of Emma's shallow breathing. Peter continued to listen. Then a voice cried out through the phone...

"Peter...I need your help..." Emma said.

Suddenly the phone went dead. Peter looked at Evie in fear.

"We gotta help her, come on. It might already be too late..." Peter said in fear.

Evie and Peter quickly left the room with cell phone in hand. They both ran out the door. On there way to the hotel. Afraid what they would find...

**_TBC...

* * *

_****A/N: Thats it. I left you guys with a cliff hanger. I hope all of you liked this chapter. Please read and review. The rating went up for this chapter because of the violence.**

**I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**-Blaze-LoganLover**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men.**

**A/N: I know I left you on a cliffhanger last chapter so heres the next one. This is one of the last chapters. There are gonna be 12. ANd this is number 11. So on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

The road was dark. The moon had come out of the clouds to brighten the road ahead of the little car a few times but not many. There were hardly any cars on the road tonight...or rather really early morning. It seemed like Evie and Peter were the only ones around. After driving a few short minutes that felt like hours they arrived at the hotel. They looked up at the dark looming building and only saw one light on in the whole place...

_She's gotta be ok. I love her...She has to be alive...

* * *

_

The hallway was lit with an eerie light. It wasn't too dark but it also wasn't the brightest thing in the world either. Evie and Peter made their way down the hallway walking past the doors, looking for any signs of Emma.

"How are we supposed to know what room she's in?" Peter asked in a concerned voice as he headed a little further down the hallway.

Evie didn't answer him. She knew that since she was Emma's twin she wouldn't be hard to find. Evie suddenly stopped walking and stood in front of a door. She grabbed the knob and turned, slightly afraid of what she would find.

"She's in here. I can feel her." Evie called to Peter who was now even further down the hall then before.

Evie then flung the door open. She looked into the room afraid of what she would find. Her eyes then fall on Emma's body. She is lying face up, her eyes shut just like she was sleeping.

Evie stood there not moving staring at her sister. She watched for any movement from her sister, but nothing happened.

_No...please not my sister. Not Emma. She was always the good one. She didn't do anything intentionally to hurt anyone...No...No...No!_

Tears filled Evie's eyes as she watched her sister. Suddenly Emma's chest rose. Just barely but it moved. She's alive. Evie watches as Emma takes short shallow breaths.

"She's alive" Evie said with a sigh of relief.

Peter walked into the room and saw Emma on the floor. He could see the blood on her face and a puddle of blood under her head. He also saw her cell phone a few inches from her hand.

"Oh my..." Peter began as he nealt beside Emma's form.

Peter then picked her up carefully and as gentle as possible and started out of the room.

"Lets take her home..." Peter said unemotionally.

Evie watched as Peter layed Emma gently into the back seat of the car. Once Emma was positioned carefully Evie then got into the passenger seat and waited for Peter to get in.

"I'll be right back. I gotta go do something..." Peter said to Evie as he walked back into the hotel.

Peter returned into the dark hotel. He walked to one room that had a light on in it...The Bar... When he saw Danny he transformed into his metal self and walked over to him. Danny looked up at him in fear.

"What the-" Danny started but was soon silenced when Peter punched him in the face knocking him off the bar stool.

"If you touch Emma again you will regret it." Peter said with hate in his voice.

Danny didn't move from his spot on the floor. He just sat there scared to death as blood poured from his mouth.

* * *

The moon shown in the kitchen window. Logan was obviously nervous about his wedding the next day because he was drinking a beer. Suddenly he was distracted by someone coming into the mansion. He left his beer on the counter and went into the lobby and followed the two people into the living room. The moon then shown on the two worried faces of Peter and Evie and Logan realised who the intruders were.

"Where have you guys been?" Logan asked sternly.

Peter and Evie ignore him and set Emma onto the couch. Logan then turns on the table lamp and see's Emma's condition.

"What the..." Logan started.

"Danny beat her up..." Evie said.

"The punk at the hotel?" Logan demanded with an upset look on his face.

"Yeah..." Evie responded.

Suddenly a voice calls out from the darkness of the hallway.

"What's going on Logan?" Ororo asks as she walks into the room.

"It's nothing Ro" Logan responded unemotionally.

"Its obviously something..." Ororo said when she saw them standing over a figure.

"What happened to her!" Ororo said when she saw that it was Emma lying unconcious on the couch.

"Its nothing Ro!" Logan yelled.

"Whats wrong with you!" Ororo said loudly.

"Take her to the infirmary. Then get Jean. I'll be there in a minute." Logan said to Evie and Peter.

"I'm talking to you!" Ororo yelled as Evie and Peter left the room with Emma.

"What is it!" Logan yelled back.

"What's your problem!" Ororo asked with pain in her eyes.

"My ex-wife and bestfriend almost died tonight thats my problem!" Logan responded.

An eerie silence fell over the room after Logan said that to her. Ororo sighed heavily and sat on the couch.

"Ever since she left you have been different." Ororo replied more calmly then she had been.

"Your upset when she's gone, your upset now. What am I supposed to do?" Ororo asked.

"I don't know" Logan responded while walking towards the window and looking out it. Ororo looked down at her hands which were now clasped in her lap. She looked at her engagement ring and started to question her future.

"Do you still love her?" Ororo asked with a calm voice.

"No...I don't know" Logan responded quickly.

Ororo's breath caught in her chest. She looked up at Logan who was looking at her. Looking into her deep blue eyes.

"I put my heart on the line for you Logan. And obviously you weren't ready to give her up completely.We will have to postpone the wedding because of her injuries..." Ororo said with sadness and slight anger in her voice.

"There you go making it her fault again...she didn't get beat up on purpose Ro" Logan responded while slightly defending Emma.

**(A/N: Don't kill me Ororo/Logan lovers. I love you guys always. This is just how my story is gonna go. I'm sorry.)**

"I know...Thats why I'm going to cancel the wedding. We weren't meant to be together. You and her are..." Ororo said now on the brink of tears.

"You don't have to do that." Logan said to her.

"Yes I do because If I don't there might be a chance that our life together down the road won't work out and I don't want it to end in the middle of a marriage. It ends here." Ororo said.

"I'm sorry Ro..." Logan said.

"I am too..." Ororo responded while taking off her ring and giving it to Logan.

"I want to still be your friend Ororo..." Logan said with truthfullness in his voice.

**(A/N: I dunno if truthfullness is a word. Oh well. Don't yell at me for it.)**

"So do I. Just give me time..." Ororo responded as she started towards the door but she stopped halfway there.

"Go to her Logan. She needs you..." Ororo said as she walked out the door.

* * *

The infirmary was lit with an eerie artifical light. Emma was lying on an examining table. Jean was cleaning the cut on her cheek and she already fixed her head injury. Peter was standing next to her while all this was being done. He was obviously distraught about her condition. Evie was sitting in a chair next to Emma. Her head was down facing the floor. Suddenly Logan burst into the room.

"How is she?" Logan asked curiously.

"She is stablizing Logan. She should be fine within a day or so..." Jean responded.

"Is she going to wake up soon?" Evie asked with earnest.

"Not tonight. Probably tommorow afternoon. You all should probably go get some rest. You've been up most the night. And there is a wedding going to be happening tommorow." Jean responded.

"Your right...Goodnight Jean. Thank you." Evie responded.

"Thank you Jean." Peter said as he walked out the door with Evie next to him.

"There isn't going to be a wedding Jean." Logan said as soon as Peter and Evie were out of earshot.

"What happened?" Jean asked with confusion in her voice.

"It took me to almost loose her to realise that I still need her..." Logan said while looking at Emma.

"Logan..." Jean said in a disappointed tone.

"She's with Peter. She has been for quite a while now; don't you understand that...?" Jean asked him.

"I know. That is why I am going to allow her to choose. If she wants to stay with Peter I will stay out of her life..." Logan started.

"And you'll go with Ororo...?" Jean asked.

"No...I think that if this thing with Emma doesn't work out I will stay on my own for a while. UntilI get my head straight." Logan responded.

"What happened with Ro?" Jean asked.

"I don't know. I just wasn't truly over Emma when I thought I was. It took almost marrying Ro to realise that Emma is the only one for me." Logan responded while looking straight at Jean.

"She's kinda like the piece of the puzzle that actually fits..." Jean said.

"Yea...kinda like that..." Logan responded.

"Don't worry about Ororo. I'll help her. Just trust yourself." Jean responded as she walked out of the infirmary.

Logan stood where he was for a short while longer. He needed to see Emma one last time before he truly made that one decision. He had to know for sure that this was it...

_She is the first one I married. The first one I divorced. The one I had fights with. The one I made a child with until that one fatefull day when everything fell apart. If she'll have me let her take me. I don't want to force her into anything. I won't even mention that the wedding is off. I'll just act normally and if she finds that she wants me back I'll willingly go. I hope this works out in the end...

* * *

_

**A/N: And thats it for chapter 11. I know some of the characters were extremely out of character. Like Ororo. But I wanted to make her like that for this chapter. I hope this one is as good as the other ones. No one has reviewed me lately. Dontcha all know that reviews are the best thing for me when I write these stories. if i don't get reviews then I wont continue the story get it. No reviews no last chapter. so there. LOL J/K. But i do love reviews. I hope this chapter was just as good. Enjoy.**

**-Blaze-LoganLover**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men.**

**A/N: I'm sad guys. This is my last chapter. I plan to write a sequal. I hope all of ya read it. Thanks for reading this one.

* * *

**

**Chapter 12:**

The lights shining down from the ceiling were bright and artifical. They were so bright that they woke Emma from her unconcious state. Emma's eyes slowly fluttered open but immediately shut again after the lights hit them. The brightness didn't help the throbbing pain in her head.

Jean was watching Emma's progress when Emma woke up. When she saw her wake she went over to her.

"What happened?" Emma asked with her eyes still shut.

"Your sister and Peter brought you here. You were beaten up pretty badly." Jean responded.

Emma didn't respond she just opened her eyes and looked at Jean for a moment.

"Logan was here all night you know. I had to shove him out of here along with your sister and Peter so that they would get some rest." Jean said.

"Oh no...Today's the wedding isn't it. This isnt good. I missed it didnt I. I can't believe it...Was it beutiful Jean?" Emma asked

Jean didn't want to tell Emma that there was no wedding. Luckily she didn't have to because just then Peter and Evie walked in with smiles on their faces.

"Hey" Emma said to her sister happily.

"How ya feelin Kiddo?" Evie asked as she hugged her sister.

"I just have a little headache..." Emma replied as Peter went over to her and kissed her forehead.

_Why do I feel absolutely nothing for him right now. Have I just thought that I loved him this whole time. He obviously still has feelings for me. What do I do? I don't understand. I know that my heart jumped a little when Jean said Logan's name. Why do I have feelings for him right now...this isn't making any sense..._

"Jean, can I get outta here?" Emma asked.

"If your feeling up to it, you can go. But take it easy." Jean said reluctantly.

"Alright" Emma answered as she got up off the table and started to walk towards the door with Evie and Peter's help.

"Do you mind if I hang out by myself for a while?" Emma asked Evie and Peter as they got out of the infirmary.

"Ok, Emma. We'll see you later." Peter said as he kissed her cheek.

Emma watched Peter and Evie walk down the hall and away from her. She turned around and continued to walk the other direction down the hall. As she walked she let her thoughts race. She tightened her blanket around her shoulders as she passed the den and saw Ororo standing by the window looking outside.

_Why does she seem so sad? She did get married to Logan today didn't she? Atleast she will be happy with him. They will have a wonderful life together..._

Emma walked into the library. It was empty just like she liked it. She walked over to a book case and climbed up the ladder to get a book. She reached for one specific book.

_...the one book that ended my life with him. That fateful day I lost my baby. And my marriage started to spiral out of control. All of it because of a little book..._

Emma carefully climbed back down, book in hand. She walked over to the couch and curled up on it. She covered her legs with her blanket and began to read.

* * *

_I was supposed to get married today. But Emma ruined it all. The man she loved had left her because of who...Emma. I guess it just wasn't meant to be..._

Ororo's thoughts are broken when Kurt teleports in.

"Are you alright Ororo?" Kurt asked with concern in his voice.

"No, but I will be in time." Ororo responded with sadness in her voice.

"Do you want some company?" Kurt asked.

"Just go away Kurt." Ororo responded coldly.

Kurt listens to her demand and teleports out of the room. Ororo then breaks down. She sits down on the couch and cries.

Peter walked into the library that he thought was empty.

_I remember that day. The day that changed everything for Emma and I. The day her marriage was out of control._

Peter stopped when he saw Emma's sleeping figure on the couch. She had a book on her lap. She appeared to be having a nightmare. There was sweat on her brow and she seemed to be crying out. Peter walked over to her and tried to wake her up.

"Emma, wake up. Your having a nightmare..." Peter said to her.

Emma woke up immediately. She opened her eyes wide and started freaking out. She started screaming and she quickly tried to get out of Peter's arms and away from him.

* * *

Meanwhile Logan was walking by the library and heard Emma scream. He didn't go rushing into help her. He just stood at the door hidden from view so that Peter could do what he had to do help her.

* * *

"Don't touch me!" Emma cried out, still not fully realizing that she was in the library of the mansion. 

"Emma, its alright. Your home. No one's going to hurt you." Peter said to her kindly.

Emma looked straight at Peter wild eyed.

"Your ok..." Peter said calmly.

Emma calmed down but still looked at Peter warily. Emma sat back down on the couch, Peter sat next to her and ran a hand down her hair trying to calm her down.

"I'm sorry for startling you Peter." Emma said.

"I'm the one who should be saying that to you" Peter replied chuckling a little to brighten the mood of the room a little.

Emma didn't laugh or even crack a smile.

"Hey its alright..." Peter said and tried to kiss her.

"No Peter." Emma said as she quickly brushed past him and off the couch.

"What did I do?" Peter asked obviosly confused by the situation.

"Nothing...Its just... We've been separated for a long time and I don't feel the same way about you that I did before...I've found that I've changed. And I'm sure you have too." Emma said guiltly.

"Are you saying that you don't want to be together any more..?" Peter asked with slight pain in his voice.

"Peter...I said that when I ran way those long months ago. Did you think that if I came back that we would be together again?" Emma asked.

"No...I just held onto you for so long that I thought we would always be together..." Peter said with full realization that he had held onto Emma for too long and that he needed to move on.

_Emma and I are over. I was stupid to not realise that. When she ran away I thought she would come back and we would be together but she didn't come back. She was engaged to be married, she moved on. Thats what I need to do. I need to find someone to love. Someone that I can marry and have a family with. Thats what I should have done long ago...I want to be your friend Emma. Lets just stay friends. I guess I'm not heart broken. I fully realise that Emma is not the one for me. Especially when I broke up her marriage in the first place. This is it. I gotta let her go. And I think I'm actually ready to do that..._

"I'm sorry Peter" Emma said.

"There's no need to be. You did what you were supposed to do...moved on. I should have done that a long time ago. Well I'm going to start here. I want to be your friend Emma. I really do." Peter responded.

"Of course. I would expect nothing less." Emma said with slight happiness in her voice.

"Good. Then its settled then." Peter said.

"I'll see you later." Emma said.

Peter nodded and left the room. Emma watched him leave and sighed a sigh of relief. That part of her life was over and that was a relief to her. Emma sat back down on the couch and sat there for a moment by herself. Emma's contemplation of what just happened was interrupted by Logan walking in.

"Hey" Logan said to her.

"Oh, hi...so you heard..." Emma started.

"Yea..." Logan replied.

"So hows married life?" Emma asked.

Logan got a strange look on his face.

"There is no married life. I didn't marry Ro..." Logan stated.

"What! Why not? What happened?" Emma asked with confusion written all over her face.

Logan sighed and sat next to her.

"After I almost lost you I realised that I needed you in my life. It took me almost marrying Ro to realise that. You are the one that I was with in the first place. I'm sorry for screwing up the first time." Logan said.

"We both screwed up Logan." Emma responded.

"That is why I want to start over with you. With a clean slate. I want to try again." Logan said.

Emma stared at him for a long time before answering. She didn't know what to say. It was just a major shock for her.

_What did he just say. Is he serious. Wow. I never expected those words to come out of his mouth. That he would even want to start something again with me is incredible. We made so many mistakes. When we were married and after. We made irrational choices and that was our downfall. Maybe if we actually pay attention to what each other needs this will work out. I hope this will work out._

"I want to try again too Logan..." Emma said with a shy smile on her face.

Logan gave her a small smile and hugged her gently. Held onto him breathing in his scent...

* * *

_I never expected my sister to get back with Logan. Their marriage was crazy and the stuff that happened after that was even worse. I'm really glad that they are happy though. Its good for them to be happy. They both weren't very happy when they weren't together. What is also wonderful is how Peter moved on. A few monthes after they ended their relationship he started dating Kitty. They seem really happy. Maybe even happier then Emma and him were. And me and John you ask? Well we are doing really well. We are really happy. Two fire freaks couldn't be happier together. Ororo took some time to get used to Emma being back with Logan but she seems fine now. I hope she can find that person of her dreams. Maybe that new guy Warren is the guy for her?...Jean and Scott are still dating. Man will they ever get married. Sheesh...And Rogue and Bobby mutually broke up. They both didn't see their relationship becoming anything any way. The Professor and Kurt are happy that everyone else is happy._

"Evie...were waiting." John called to his girlfriend.

"I'm coming John just give me a second." Evie said as she got up from the mirror and fixed her hair for the last time.

Evie walked down the stairs to meet her John, her sister and Logan for a double date...

* * *

**A/N: That's it for this story. This is the last chapter. If you wanna know what happens to Logan, John, The Twins (Evie and Emma), and the rest of the X-Men tune into my next story that is going to be the sequal to this one. I don't have a title yet but I will get one. You will know that it is the sequal for this story when i post it. The summary will obviously say Sequal to Collosus's Love, and then a description. I really hope all of you liked my story. I'm grateful to all my reviewers. I hope you like my sequal. I'm glad all of ya stuck with all the "Soap Opera" type X-Men experience. I hope it didn't get too annoying. Talk to all of ya later.**

**-Blaze-LoganLover**


End file.
